


1х10: Необратимо, ч. 2 (Undone pt. 2)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dubious Science, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Science Fiction, Series, Soap Opera, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, dubious everything
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных решений.





	1х10: Необратимо, ч. 2 (Undone pt. 2)

Дождь за окном разошелся не на шутку. Крупные капли барабанили по стеклу, где-то вдали уже сверкали молнии. Рассеянно Дэниел подумал о том, что на двоих у них не было ни одного зонтика — еще одна вещь, о которой следовало позаботиться заранее. Глупо это — путешествовать весной без зонта.

— Извини, — со вздохом сказал Джо, отворачиваясь от окна. — За то, что наговорил тебе всякого. Просто вся эта нервотрепка, и головная боль никак не пройдет, и… я так устал.

— Я знаю. Я не принял твои слова близко к сердцу, — Дэниел помедлил, прикидывая, стоит ли задавать следующий вопрос. — Почему ты так не хочешь возвращаться в Лондон?

— Я тебе рассказывал о том, как прошел мой первый день? — вместо ответа поинтересовался тот.

Дэниел нахмурился.

— В общих чертах. Говорил про свою новую квартиру.

— А про звонок от мамы?

— Ты сказал, что не взял трубку.

— Ага, — со смешком Джо опустился в кресло. — Потом, когда в голове начало проясняться, я хотел перезвонить, но не тут-то было. Знаешь, что я обнаружил? Что не могу разблокировать телефон. Логично, на самом деле, как и с кредиткой — откуда мне знать все пароли за последние десять лет? Я понятия не имею, где именно мой дом находится, потому что не догадался запомнить адрес, когда убегал. Я не знаю ровным счетом ни черта о том, как быть Джозефом Бернсом. По возвращении могу с тем же успехом сразу сдаться в психушку… Хотя, может, и так придется.

— Мы можем позвонить твоим родителям. Они точно знают, где ты живешь. Сказать, что у тебя случился личностный кризис или что-то в этом роде, и тебе нужно отдохнуть. Это даст тебе время разобраться.

— В том, как управлять бизнесом? По-быстрому наверстать несколько лет специального образования? — Джо покачал головой и слегка поморщился. — Не думаю, что это возможно, Дэн.

— Значит, скажешь, что переосмыслил свои ценности и решил посвятить себя разведению пчел. Я просто хочу сказать… — он развел руками. — Ты ведь не обязан жить жизнью человека, которого не знаешь.

— Ага, — вздохнув, Джо запрокинул голову на спинку кресла. С закрытыми глазами он пробормотал: — Ты вернулся бы со мной?

— Я же сказал уже дважды… — осекшись, Дэниел прикусил язык. — В смысле… Если твой пентхаус может вместить еще одного человека, потому что я вряд ли смогу позволить себе снять квартиру. По крайней мере первое время.

Господи, как же нехорошо это все звучало. Один поцелуй, и он уже напрашивался на роль содержанки. Так держать, Дэниел. Закрыв лицо руками, он бессильно рассмеялся.

— Да, конечно, — без промедления сказал Джо, и уже менее уверенно добавил: — То есть, я на другое и не рассчитывал. Что смешного?

Дэниел покачал головой, отнял руки от лица.

— Ничего. Мы действительно собираемся это сделать, да?

— Да, — с немного ошарашенным видом согласился Джо. — Похоже на то.

***

— Привет, мам, — он рассеянно взъерошил волосы на затылке, прижимая телефон к уху другой рукой. — Слушай, я звоню, чтобы сказать, что меня еще какое-то время не будет в городе. Я… я собираюсь в Лондон.

— Прости? — после долгой паузы переспросила та. — Это шутка?

— Нет, не шутка, — он прислонился лбом к стене и закрыл глаза. — Джо меня пригласил на какое-то время. Мне давно хотелось побывать в Англии.

Молчание на другом конце провода каким-то образом было красноречивей слов.

— У тебя есть на это деньги?

— Да, — твердо сказал он, хотя это было абсолютной неправдой, а потом добавил еще большую неправду: — Все продумано.

Его мать вздохнула.

— Ты взрослый парень. Делай как знаешь. Я верю в твое здравомыслие.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дэниел. Из них двоих в данный момент она была единственной, кто в это верил. — Передавай привет остальным.

Повесив трубку, он повернулся к Джо и изобразил улыбку.

— Мама говорит, можно гулять. Держи, твоя очередь.

Джо ответил ему точно такой же натянутой улыбкой, прежде чем взять телефон. Найти номер его матери оказалось совсем не сложно — Джо сам с этим справился за минуту, только тянул с разговором до последнего. Но сейчас уже тянуть было некуда.

— У меня такое ощущение, будто сейчас произойдет что-то… — пробормотал он, прижимая телефон к уху, да так и не договорил. — Алл… О. Абонент вне зоны доступа.

— Хочешь попробовать номер отца?

Джо покрутил телефон в руках.

— В Лондоне, кажется, уже поздно.

— Джо…

— Завтра, хорошо? У нас есть еще две ночи в этом отеле. Завтра утром я попытаюсь дозвониться.

После того, как упорно он искал Шефа и затем Маккинни, эта нерешительность казалась необъяснимой, но Дэниел понимал, в чем дело. Это был последний шаг, отделявший их от окончательного принятия новой реальности и всего, что та с собой несла. Может быть, на месте Джо он вел бы себя так же. Да он и вел себя так же, всего пару дней назад.

Со вздохом он кивнул и перевел взгляд на свой рюкзак, валявшийся рядом с креслом. Вещей в рюкзаке было мало: ноутбук, записная книжка, туалетные принадлежности и какие-то предметы одежды. Единственную пару джинсов он носил последние несколько дней, единственные ботинки стояли у двери. Пару недель так можно было прожить. Дольше — было уже затруднительно.

Опустившись в кресло, Дэниел потянулся за рюкзаком, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. На глаза попался кошелек (наполовину пустой — это он знал не глядя). Нужно было купить кучу вещей, начиная хотя бы с зонта. Нужно было наконец начать отвечать на рабочие письма от клиентов, которых он не знал, и каким-то образом наверстать опыт последних нескольких месяцев. Он ни дня не успел проработать по специальности, прежде чем попасть в Лондон, но технически представлял себе, что от него требуется. Нужно было только немного попрактиковаться. Может быть, посидеть пару ночей за обучающими видео… Это все было ему под силу.

— Дэн?

Он вопросительно взглянул на Джо. Тот кивнул на кошелек, который Дэниел, сам того не осознавая, согнул почти пополам.

— Все в порядке?

Заставить свои пальцы разжаться было неожиданно нелегко, но Дэниел заставил себя это сделать.

— Да, — лишь с небольшим опозданием сказал он. — Да, все хорошо.

Все было хорошо. Он мог с этим справиться. Они могли с этим справиться.

***

Тем не менее, мысль о том, что он влип по уши, Дэниела не покидала. Наплевав на отсутствие зонтика, он вызвался сбегать в соседнее кафе за едой в надежде хоть немного проветрить голову, но это ни капли не помогло. Все, о чем он мог думать, стоя в очереди — это то, что ни один из них толком не представлял, во что ввязывается. Ни в одном понимании.

Последняя неделя, несмотря на весь стресс, казалась чем-то наподобие отпуска. Они провели это время в изоляции от остального мира — словно в отдельном измерении, где могло происходить все что угодно. Теперь же приближающееся столкновение с реальностью грозило вытащить на свет все проблемы, временно отступившие на задний план, а заодно принести с собой кучу новых.

Что если они были несовместимы в бытовом плане? Что если хотели друг от друга противоположного? А был еще вопрос того, что о нем подумает семья Джо. И вопрос денег. Особенно вопрос денег.

Заказ Дэниел сделал почти на автомате, и за те пятнадцать минут, что еда готовилась, успел подумать еще и о том, что, скорее всего, они оба были безнадежны на кухне. Он сам мог соорудить несколько простых блюд, но у Джо вряд ли когда-либо возникала необходимость готовить для себя. Впрочем, может быть, тот и научился готовить в какой-то момент — из интереса, как научился играть на гитаре. Это могло быть одним из множества фактов, которых он о Джо не знал и ни разу не удосужился спросить. Если задуматься, они оба не знали очень многого друг о друге. Теперь им предстояло либо все это узнать, либо… либо узнать, что произойдет в противном случае.

Нужно было спросить у Джо, умеет ли он готовить. Откуда-то, в конце концов, следовало начинать.

К тому моменту, как Дэниел вышел из кафе, дождь, к счастью, прекратился. Конструкция из коробок и пластиковых стаканов была громоздкой и неудобной, но ему удалось донести ее до отеля в целости и сохранности — до тех пор, пока входная дверь стремительно не распахнулась, и прямо навстречу не вылетела на полной скорости женщина, прижимавшая к уху телефон.

Возможно, ему и удалось бы предотвратить столкновение, не будь его мысли в тот момент всецело заняты вопросом «как, интересно, Джо относится к мытью посуды?». Уклониться он попытался, однако слишком поздно. Женщина выронила объемистую сумку, он — стаканы, которые опрокинулись прямо на каменные плитки, разбрызгивая повсюду горячий кофе. Основной удар приняли на себя его ботинки, но несколько капель попали на туфли виновницы и на ее светлые брюки, на которых, несмотря на недавний дождь, не было видно ни капли грязи.

— Проклятье! — выдохнула она, отшатнувшись.

— Извините, — машинально сказал Дэниел, и поднял сумку, чтобы ей протянуть. На светлой замше отчетливо виднелись пятна кофе и уличной грязи, однако взгляд женщины едва по ним скользнул, как, впрочем, и по нему самому. Ее голубые глаза блестели, словно она находилась на грани слез.

— Я прошу проще… Алло, Эд? — не выпуская телефона из рук, она прижала сумку к груди и сделала шаг в сторону. — Эд, я в отеле, но они ничего мне не говорят…

На Дэниела она больше не смотрела, он словно исчез из ее поля зрения. Да и у него не было причин разглядывать ее, не считая смутного ощущения, что в этой женщине было что-то знакомое. То ли из разряда «мы где-то виделись», то ли что-то в ее манере говорить… Но это не было причиной подслушивать личные разговоры. Встряхнув головой, он крепче перехватил оставшиеся коробки и переступил через то, во что превратились стаканы. За его спиной женщина говорила:

— Они отказываются предоставлять мне информацию без вмешательства… — ее голос стих, когда дверь закрылась у него за спиной.

Лишь только в лифте Дэниел осознал, что именно показалось ему знакомым. За полгода в Лондоне он так привык слышать повсюду британский акцент, что даже посреди Нью-Йорка говор, который прежде ассоциировался лишь с аристократией, звучал для него естественно.

***

Он отворил дверь в номер, одной рукой пытаясь удержать на весу стопку коробок, и выдохнул с облегчением, когда ему это удалось.

— Извини, я собирался захватить кофе, но…

Джо, стоявший у окна спиной к нему, резко развернулся и прижал палец к губам. В другой руке он держал телефон.

— Да, — отрывисто сказал он, не сводя взгляда с Дэниела. — Хорошо.

Прикусив язык, тот опустил коробки на стол. Если Джо набрался смелости связаться с родителями лишь в его отсутствие, это можно было понять, но все же…

— Дэн только что вернулся, — сказал Джо, перебивая его внутренний монолог. — Мы будем ждать. Да, хорошо.

На глазах у Дэниела он повесил трубку и застыл, все еще сжимая телефон в руках.

— Это была не твоя мама?.. — осторожно уточнил Дэниел, и Джо покачал головой.

— Гарри, — сказал он со слегка ошарашенным выражением лица. — Это был Гарри. Он в Нью-Йорке, и он уже едет к нам.

***

Еще из фотографий на Фейсбуке было понятно, что Шеф в этой реальности немного изменился. Тем не менее, видеть это собственными глазами было непривычно до невозможности. Вместо знакомого костюма-тройки на нем красовались обычные свитер и джинсы, седины в волосах странным образом убавилось, и вживую явственно было видно, что он сбросил с десяток фунтов. Глаза за стеклами аккуратных очков, впрочем, остались прежними, и рукопожатие было все таким же крепким.

— Я приехал, как только узнал, — сказал он, опускаясь в единственное кресло в номере. — Александр перезвонил нам сегодня утром и рассказал о вашем визите.

— «Нам»? — переспросил Джо. Он устроился на подоконнике в дальнем углу, и попыток приблизиться к Шефу не делал. — Вас больше одного?

— Ах, да, вы ведь не знаете… — со вздохом Шеф покачал головой. — Пожалуй, лучше всего начать с начала.

Его сжатое, подчеркнуто нейтральное изложение причин произошедшего не отличалась от того, что рассказал Маккинни, но они выслушали все до конца, не перебивая.

— После этого… говоря вкратце, Кэтрин отыскала нас всех. Вернее, она отыскала меня и Хариса, а с Иваном мы, как ни странно, столкнулись еще в Лондоне. Контакт с Александром тоже был лишь у нее — он пропадал со связи, но сегодня вновь объявился. Так что мы здесь, хоть и в ограниченном составе.

— Для этого есть причина?

Дэниел оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джо, но тот лишь развел руками и пояснил:

— Вы добирались сюда из разных уголков мира несмотря на то, что изменить ничего нельзя? Или вы знаете что-то, чего не знаем мы?

Едва заметно Шеф поморщился. Эта реальность его действительно изменила — судя по тому, что это была уже не первая эмоция, которую Дэниел заметил на его обычно непроницаемом лице.

— У Хариса есть занятная теория, — сказал он, складывая руки в замок под подбородком. — Для того, чтобы эту теорию проверить, нам необходимо было оказаться здесь. И очень желательно было заручиться помощью Александра, что до сегодняшнего дня представлялось проблематичным.

— Вы хотите сказать… — Дэниел услышал шаги за спиной, прежде чем матрас прогнулся, когда Джо опустился на край кровати рядом с ним. — Вы хотите сказать, что у нас все же есть способ отсюда выбраться?

— Я бы не спешил делать такие заявления, — просто сказал Шеф. — Шанс — возможно. Давайте поступим так: как только мне будет известно больше, я сразу дам вам знать.

— Нет! — Джо резко подался вперед, и, поморщившись, прижал пальцы к вискам, прежде чем понизить голос. — Нет, так не пойдет. Мы тоже имеем право принимать участие во всех ваших… теориях. Мы все здесь на равных условиях.

— Да, — добавил Дэниел лишь с небольшим опозданием. — Может, и мы тоже на что-нибудь можем сгодиться.

Когда Шеф перевел взгляд с одного из них на другого, Дэниел поборол желание расправить плечи и сесть ровнее.

— Справедливо, — наконец сказал тот. — Тогда так: завтра утром у нас назначена встреча с Александром, на которой мы обсудим все детали нашей теории и дальнейший план действий. Не думаю, что кто-либо будет возражать против вашего присутствия.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дэниел, и Джо отозвался:

— Да. Спасибо.

Шеф улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

— Стало быть, с этим решено. Я…

— Как ты согласился в этом участвовать, Гарри? — перебил Джо, и тот осекся. — Почему?

Когда Шеф ответил, в его голосе явственно слышна была вина.

— К сожалению, решение было не за мной.

***

— Ты ему веришь? — поинтересовался Джо, когда за Шефом закрылась дверь.

— Чему именно из того, что он сказал? — Дэниел потер глаза рукой. После видимого отчаяния Маккинни в спокойную невозмутимость Шефа хотелось верить, но он не мог до конца найти в себе на это силы.

— Что есть шанс.

— Я не знаю, — он растянулся на кровати, глядя в потолок. — Теории — это хорошо, но… Слушай. Он сказал, что решение принимало высшее руководство. Я думал, Маккинни и есть высшее руководство.

Фыркнув, Джо устроился рядом с ним, прижавшись плечом к плечу.

— Нет, он просто любит притворяться главным. Есть кто-то еще, над ними.

— Так ты знал?

— Я знал, что Гарри время от времени с ними общается. А остальное… он сам сказал: это тайна, покрытая мраком. Вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь знает, кто они, где они и когда они.

Дэниел повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— «Когда»?

— Ну, — Джо провел кончиком языка по губам. — Гарри об этом не упоминал, но это просто теория. Может быть, они в будущем. Может быть, в прошлом. Может быть, они рептилоиды с Марса. Кто знает.

Этот новый кусок информации нужно было осмыслить. Дэниел не был уверен, что в его теперешнем состоянии он был на это способен.

— И тебе это не кажется странным?

— Более странным, чем-то, что мы путешествуем во времени? — Джо передернул плечами, задев его. — В какой-то момент я перестал удивляться.

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина.

— Наверное, все-таки не в будущем, — пробормотал Джо. — Если будущего больше нет.

— Ты чего? — не без настороженности переспросил Дэниел, и Джо неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе.

— Нет, я имел в виду, что… Не знаю, что я имел в виду. Все как-то в кучу сбилось. Кажется, у меня едет крыша.

— Не у тебя одного, — со вздохом он закрыл глаза рукой. — Неделя была сумасшедшая.

«А сегодня еще только суббота», услужливо дополнил внутренний голос. Что их ожидало завтра, можно было лишь гадать. Поездка в Лондон откладывалась на неопределенное время (и чувствовал ли он по этому поводу разочарование или облегчение, он сам понятия не имел). После момента какой-никакой, но ясности, они вновь вернулись в состояние неопределенности. Невесомости. Сильнее прижав руку к глазам, Дэниел стиснул другой рукой смятое покрывало в попытке хоть как-то заземлиться.

— М-м-м, — сказал Джо, и одним плавным движением перекатился на бок, чтобы обнять его.

Может быть, Дэниел слишком быстро схватился за него в ответ. Но разве это имело значение?

— Ты не против? — Джо уткнулся холодным носом ему в шею.

Чье-то сердце билось очень быстро — возможно, его собственное. Отняв руку от лица, Дэниел осторожно прикоснулся к его волосам.

— Нет, — тихо сказал он. — Конечно, не против.

ДЕНЬ ДЕВЯТЫЙ

Ресторан, где была назначена встреча, находился в центре Манхэттена. Безупречно вежливый метрдотель, встретивший их у двери, мягко направил их сначала в сторону гардеробной (где гардеробщик и глазом не моргнул, получив на руки две потрепанные куртки), а затем — вглубь зала, к уединенному столику, который от всех остальных отделял плотный занавес.

За столом было занято пять мест. Кроме Шефа и Маккинни, здесь присутствовал еще мужчина восточной наружности, в котором несложно было узнать шейха Хариса аль-Замана, другой мужчина, неприметный и почти седой — должно быть, Иван Романов — и светловолосая женщина неопределенного возраста, которая с успехом могла бы сойти за голливудскую актрису.

— Приветствую! — Маккинни поднялся на ноги, откладывая в сторону салфетку. Сегодня он уже больше походил на мужчину с фотографий — гладко выбритого и отполированного пижона в идеально выглаженном костюме. О человеке, с которым они виделись лишь вчера утром, напоминали только синяки под глазами.

Дэниел пожал его протянутую руку, Джо ее проигнорировал. Маккинни, как ни в чем не бывало, превратил жест в приглашающий, указывая за стол.

Свободных мест оставалось три: одно из них во главе стола, напротив самого Маккинни, и еще два — по ту сторону стола, где находился занавес. Джо выдвинул стул, находившийся с краю, случайно или намеренно оставляя свободное место между собой и Шефом. Дэниел опустился на стул, и изобразил вежливую улыбку, встретив взгляд шейха, сидевшего напротив. Тот приветливо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Стало быть, это и есть твои ребята, — женщина, сидевшая по левую руку от Маккинни, усмехнулась. Глубокий винный цвет ее помады не вязался со столь ранним часом. — Совсем еще дети.

— Это и есть мои ребята, — мирно согласился Шеф. — Джо, Дэниел, это Кэтрин. А это Харис и Иван. С Александром вы знакомы.

Маккинни театрально склонил голову и подтолкнул к ним увесистое кожаное меню.

— Сегодня я угощаю.

— Спасибо, — Джо оттолкнул меню обратно. — Не стоит.

— Мы сами за себя заплатим, — сказал Дэниел, перехватывая меню, и тут же пожалел о сказанном, едва взглянув на цены. Пожалуй, он все же был не настолько голоден. — Часто сюда заглядываете?

Маккинни, конечно, предпочел не услышать в вопросе иронии.

— Время от времени. Наш офис находится неподалеку. Мы с Джен — моей сестрой — порой здесь обедали.

На последних словах улыбка слегка померкла. В памяти всплыли его слова о несчастном случае в горах. Джен, должно быть, была той самой женщиной в инвалидной коляске, запечатленной рядом с ним на фотографии.

— В таком случае ты можешь что-нибудь порекомендовать, — Кэтрин изогнула одну бровь, и взгляд Маккинни на миг задержался на ней, прежде чем он откашлялся и сказал:

— Да, разумеется.

Все это было… немного не так, как Дэниел себе представлял. Меньше ожесточенных споров, больше обсуждений различных видов чизкейка. И все же нельзя было сказать, что за столом царило спокойствие. Напряжение в воздухе ощущалось, замаскированное светской беседой и улыбками.

Аль-Заман был первым, кто сменил тему, едва официант принял их заказы и скрылся по другую сторону занавеса.

— Что ж, — негромко сказал он, складывая пальцы в замок на столе. — Все мы знаем причину, по которой мы здесь собрались.

— Воистину, — отозвалась Кэтрин. — Мы облажались.

Маккинни шумно выдохнул.

— Давай не будем говорить об этом в таких определениях…

— Давай не будем притворяться, что мы не облажались, — парировала она. — Вопрос в том, насколько сильно. И для того, чтобы это понять, нам нужна твоя помощь. А конкретней, нам нужно попасть в здание офиса.

Приподняв брови, Маккинни потянулся в корзинку в центре стола за хлебной палочкой.

— Два вопроса, Кэтрин. Первый: ты ведь помнишь, что это здание больше не принадлежит САХБ? И второй: что именно вы рассчитываете найти?

— Уверена, что ты можешь придумать способ пробраться внутрь.

— Возможно, — Маккинни покрутил палочку в руках. — Но один человек и десяток — это большая разница. И, поверь мне на слово, ты там ничего не найдешь.

Кэтрин помедлила.

— Как я уже упоминала, у Хариса есть теория. Она довольно занимательна.

Аль-Заман склонил голову.

— Я помню, как ты утверждал, что камера защищена от любых изменений в пространственно-временном континууме. Это было одним из главных твоих аргументов.

— А один из моих главных недостатков — это самоуверенность, — Маккинни уронил палочку на тарелку и развел руками. — Иногда я ошибаюсь, Харис. Увы, но это факт.

— Допустим, ты не ошибался, — сказал аль-Заман. — Изменения по-прежнему в силе, а это означает, что электромагнитное поле по-прежнему генерируется, не так ли?

Дэниел автоматически навострил уши и бросил взгляд на Джо, однако тот, казалось, не слушает. Его взгляд был устремлен в одну точку на столешнице.

— Все в порядке? — шепотом спросил он, пока Маккинни обдумывал последнюю фразу.

— Голова болит, — сквозь зубы сказал Джо.

Под столом Дэниел нащупал его руку и слегка сжал. Делая это, он поймал на себе взгляд Романова, сидевшего наискосок от него. Неодобрения на его лице не было — просто нечитаемое, задумчивое выражение. Дэниел молча приподнял бровь, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на Маккинни.

— …объясняться еще сотней причин! — говорил тот. — В этом и заключается парадокс.

— В любом парадоксе есть логика. В данном случае я склонна согласиться с Харисом. Что если камера все еще там, только скрыта от глаз?

— Скрыта каким образом? — ирония в голосе Маккинни была явно напускной.

— Именно это мы и собираемся узнать.

— Только не говори, что собираешься искать потайную комнату в подвале.

Кэтрин изогнула брови.

— Господи, — Маккинни коротко рассмеялся. — Я был там, Кэт. Я был внутри, и никаких потайных комнат, дверей или ходов там нет. Да и как целое помещение могло оставаться недоступным?

— Мне кажется, ты не совсем верно понимаешь нашу мысль, — заметил аль-Заман. — Насколько я помню…

— Я понимаю, о чем ты, но факт в том, что…

— Алекс, дай ему закончить, пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, Кэтрин. Насколько я помню технические показатели…

Теперь все они говорили одновременно, и, может быть, для них эти обрывки фраз и имели смысл, но Дэниел уследить за ними не мог. Тем более сейчас, когда половина его внимания была сосредоточена на другом.

Может быть, Джо этого и не осознавал, но его пальцы сжимали руку Дэниела все сильнее и сильнее.

— Тебе плохо?

Вместо ответа Джо зажмурился. Его лицо казалось уже не просто бледным, а почти зеленым. Неожиданно для себя Дэниел обнаружил, что поворачивается к сидящим за столом:

— Простите, что перебиваю, но…

Джо оттолкнул его руку и поднялся на ноги, схватившись за край стола.

— Где туалет?

Осекшись на полуслове, Маккинни озабоченно нахмурился, прежде чем кивнуть куда-то наискосок, за занавес. Пошатнувшись, Джо едва ли не бегом бросился в том направлении.

— Что-то не так? — шейх больше не улыбался.

— Я не знаю, — быстро сказал Дэниел, отталкивая стул, чтобы последовать за ним. — Извините.

***

Джо стоял в мужском туалете, вцепившись в раковину. На бледном до белизны лице блестели капельки пота. Его взгляд в зеркале казался расфокусированным, и, когда Дэниел до него дотронулся, то почувствовал, как его бьет дрожь.

— Что случилось? Голова?

— Да, — выдавил тот, и, зажмурившись, сделал глубокий вдох. Даже это, казалось, дается ему с трудом.

— Насколько сильно болит, по шкале от одного до десяти?

— Девять, — Джо согнулся и крепче обхватил раковину, спрятал лицо в изгибе руки. — Кажется, я умираю…

— Вызвать скорую?

У него и самого начинало перехватывать дыхание, но Дэниел велел себе собраться. Джо не отвечал, и, не зная, что еще делать, он успокаивающе погладил его по спине. Все мышцы были напряжены до предела.

— Джо? Я звоню.

Он уже начал было вытаскивать телефон из кармана, когда Джо выпрямился. Пошатнувшись, потянулся к крану и со второй попытки его открыл. Сунув руки под холодную воду, прижал их к лицу.

— Нет, — приглушенно сказал он. — Забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста. Отвези домой.

Его по-прежнему трясло.

— Может, лучше…

— Нет, — Джо прижал ладонь ко лбу и выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Не нужно скорую. Просто забери меня домой, Дэниел. Прямо сейчас.

***

Дорога, которая в одну сторону заняла около получаса, на этот раз показалась бесконечно долгой. Джо провел ее большую часть, привалившись к его плечу и односложно отвечая на все вопросы. Да, ему уже становилось лучше. Нет, хуже точно не становилось. Нет, раньше такого не случалось.

Шеф, настоявший на том, чтобы сопроводить их в отель, то и дело оборачивался со своего сидения рядом с водителем, чтобы смерить их обеспокоенным взглядом. Он, казалось, находился в таком же замешательстве, как и сам Дэниел.

— Идти я могу, — сказал Джо, когда такси остановилось у отеля, и действительно: он сделал целых три шага, прежде чем оступиться и ухватиться за его плечо. — Или нет.

Переглянувшись, они с Шефом подхватили его под руки. Так им удалось добраться до номера, где Джо опустился в кресло и выдохнул.

— Все хорошо. Только голова кружится.

Цвет уже возвращался к его щекам, но это не особо успокаивало.

— Нужно все-таки обратиться к врачу, — сказал Дэниел, дотрагиваясь до его лба. Кожа была холодной на ощупь. Может быть, даже слишком.

— Врач не поможет, — Джо на миг повернул голову, чтобы коснуться щекой его ладони, и Дэниел почувствовал, как сам холодеет.

— В каком смысле?

Джо поймал его руку, едва Дэниел попытался ее отнять, и рассеянно сжал в своей.

— Это все эта реальность.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил Шеф, повторяя его мысли один в один.

— Она что-то со мной делает.

Они с Шефом заговорили одновременно:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Почему ты мне ничего не говорил?

Джо, конечно, предпочел ответить Шефу:

— Голова болит все время. Сложно собраться. Сложно думать.

— Почему ты полагаешь, что это как-то связано с этой реальностью?

— Серьезно, какого черта ты мне не говорил?

— Про головную боль? — Джо послал ему усталый, но раздраженный взгляд. — Говорил, и не раз.

— Так, будто это было неважно!

— Мальчики, — устало сказал Шеф. — Джо. Ты уверен, что это связано?

— Да, — лаконично сказал тот. — Дэн, таблетки у меня в рюкзаке. Пожалуйста.

Пузырек с таблетками, когда Дэниел его выудил из кармана рюкзака, был наполовину пустым. Он сжал его в кулаке на миг, прежде чем выпрямиться и направиться в ванную за стаканом воды.

— Расскажи мне все по порядку, пожалуйста, — донесся из спальни голос Шефа.

— Это началось в первый же день, — сказал Джо, и Дэниел ударил по смесителю с большей силой, чем требовалось. — И стало хуже в Нью-Йорке.

***

Шеф прикрыл за собой дверь номера очень тихо, и не говорил ни слова долгих несколько секунд. Выглядел он более растерянным, чем Дэниел его когда-либо видел.

— Как по-вашему: то, что Джо говорит, может быть правдой?

— Сложно сказать: с подобными случаями я никогда не сталкивался. Прецедента не было, разумеется, — взгляд Шефа был направлен куда-то вдаль. — Влияние электромагнитных волн на мозг может что-то объяснять, но это, к сожалению, не моя специализация, и я при всем желании…

— А есть кто-нибудь, кто в этом специализируется?

Шеф перевел взгляд на него.

— Кэтрин, возможно. Ее отделение занимается… занималось исследованиями работы мозга для разработки программ коррекции памяти.

— Мы можем с ней поговорить?

— Да, конечно. Я поговорю с ней. Боюсь только, что это затянется до вечера, если они все же…

Двери соседнего номера отворились, выпуская наружу женщину в деловом костюме. Осекшись на полуслове, Шеф учтиво кивнул, когда ее взгляд скользнул по ним, и дождался, прежде чем она скроется за поворотом, ведущим к лифту, чтобы продолжить:

— …если они попробуют сегодня проникнуть в офис. В любом случае, я обсужу с ней этот вопрос при первой возможности.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дэниел. Голова шла кругом. — Черт, нам же завтра нужно съезжать из отеля…

— Куда-то направляетесь? — Шеф сделал первый шаг в сторону лифта, и Дэниел последовал за ним.

— Нет. Собирались в Лондон, но теперь я не уверен, что ему стоит куда-то лететь.

— Твоя правда, — Шеф снял очки и рассеянно потер их о рукав. — Давай поступим так: завтра утром я заберу вас в отель, где остановились мы. Харис настоял на том, чтобы оплатить номера для всех — думаю, что смогу с ним договориться насчет еще одной комнаты. Даже если не выйдет, мы что-то сможем придумать. А тем временем отдохните, и звоните мне, если что-нибудь изменится.

Они остановились у лифта, но ни один не спешил нажимать кнопку вызова. Воцарилось молчание. Это был, пожалуй, самый долгий его разговор с Шефом за все время работы.

— Может быть, мне остаться с вами?

Какая-то часть его очень хотела ответить: «Да, пожалуйста», но Дэниел покачал головой.

— Я справлюсь.

Шеф кивнул.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь.

Он хотел, казалось, добавить еще что-то, но в итоге ограничился тем, что потрепал Дэниела по плечу и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта. Почти мгновенно тот открылся с металлическим писком, и Шеф ступил внутрь.

— Я буду здесь завтра утром, — пообещал он, прежде чем двери лифта закрылись, скрывая его из виду.

***

Когда Дэниел вернулся в комнату, он ожидал найти Джо спящим, но тот лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок.

— Шеф сказал что-нибудь новое?

— Нет, — Дэниел покачал головой, и сразу же поправился: — Да. Завтра мы переезжаем в другой отель. Они попробуют разобраться. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — Джо вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях, прежде чем осторожно сесть. — Извини, что не рассказал тебе раньше. Ты не чувствовал ничего странного, так что я просто… пытался себя убедить, что это все мне кажется.

Сбросив ботинки у двери, Дэниел опустился на край кровати.

— Ничего, — сказал он, хоть и хотелось настоять: «Ты должен был мне сказать, черт возьми!» — Я понимаю.

— И все еще ничего не чувствуешь?

Дэниел закрыл глаза на миг, пытаясь прислушаться к ощущениям своего тела, хоть и знал ответ заранее. Он был голоден. Он был взволнован — может быть, даже напуган. Но ни головной боли, ни замешательства — ничего из того, что описывал Джо — он не чувствовал.

— Нет. Извини. Ты точно уверен?..

— Ну, — Джо криво усмехнулся. — Хотелось бы быть уверенным, иначе нужно искать другое объяснение. Как тебе опухоль мозга?

— Не смешно.

— А кто смеется? Нет, наверное, мой мозг просто более чувствителен к… О. Хм-м-м.

Это выражение лица говорило, что у него есть идея. Дэниел с надеждой на него воззрился.

— Скажи мне, Дэн… — медленно начал Джо. — Правильно ли я помню: когда мы были в ресторане, Рональд Макдональд говорил, что их офис находится на соседней улице?

— Не уверен, что на соседней, — он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить точные слова Маккинни. — Он просто упомянул, что это неподалеку. А в чем дело?

— Да так, просто.

— Джо…

— Хорошо, хорошо, — тот сделал глубокий вдох. — Может быть, я ошибаюсь. Может, у меня действительно едет крыша. Но мне начало становиться хуже в такси по дороге туда, а по дороге обратно — отпустило. И здесь, в Нью-Йорке, голова болит сильнее, чем когда мы были в Остине. Так что я подумал…

— Что дело в близости к эпицентру?

Джо кивнул.

— Знаю, звучит глупо, но…

— Нет, я понимаю, о чем ты, — поспешно сказал Дэниел. — Если аль-Заман прав, и их машина все еще генерирует электромагнитное поле, и по какой-то причине ты к нему более чувствителен… — он осекся. — То это означает, что мы можем отсюда выбраться.

На мгновение повисла пауза. Они уставились друг на друга.

— Каким образом? — медленно спросил Джо.

— Если генератор существует, то до него можно добраться. И, должно быть, выключить тоже можно. Иначе зачем бы начальники вообще его искали? — Дэниел ничего не мог с собой поделать: торжествующую улыбку сдержать было невозможно. — Они найдут эту потайную комнату, и мы сможем все вернуть на круги своя.

— По-моему, ты делаешь очень далеко идущие выводы из моего предположения, — заметил Джо, но на его лице тоже начинала появляться улыбка. — Я могу ошибаться. Может быть, это все совпадение.

С одной стороны, он был прав. Но что-то подсказывало Дэниелу, что они на верном пути. У него было хорошее предчувствие по этому поводу.

— Я не думаю, что ты ошибаешься, — сказал он, и это было чистой правдой. — Я думаю, что завтра выяснятся новые детали. Все будет хорошо, Джо. Вот увидишь.

ДЕНЬ ДЕСЯТЫЙ

Как и обещал, Шеф явился наутро, чтобы помочь им перебраться в новый отель. Он мог и не стараться — вещей было немного — но на его месте Дэниел сделал бы то же самое. Это можно было понять.

Пока Джо вместе с Шефом ловил такси, он сам отправился сдавать ключи от номера.

— О, кстати говоря, — радостно сказала девушка за стойкой рецепции, когда он уже готов был попрощаться и развернуться. — Для вас оставляли записку. Хорошего дня, заглядывайте к нам еще!

***

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Джо, когда он захлопнул за собой дверцу такси. — Странно выглядишь.

Дэниел молча посмотрел на него. В кармане куртки его пальцы все еще сжимали визитную карточку, которую ему передали в отеле.

— Только не говори, что с тобой тоже что-то начинает твориться.

Уже очень скоро они должны были узнать, что их ожидает дальше. Именно это было в приоритете сейчас, а остальные решения нужно было принимать лишь исходя из новой информации. Записка пролежала на рецепции больше суток, еще пара часов ничего не меняла.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он и изобразил улыбку. — Просто задумался.

***

Если предыдущий отель производил впечатление дорогого и современного, то тот, в котором им предстояло жить теперь, производил впечатление просто дорогого. Здесь были мраморные полы и колонны, и красная ковровая дорожка, начинавшаяся еще за дверью.

Доставшийся им номер впечатлял размерами и вычурностью. По словам Шефа, оплачен он был на неделю вперед — похоже, аль-Заман не привык мелочиться. Но им едва удалось осмотреться, прежде чем в дверь постучали.

— Я слышала, здесь кому-то нужна моя консультация, — с порога заявила Кэтрин.

Вчера, в ресторане, Дэниел запомнил ее лишь в общих чертах: светлые волосы, темная помада, черное платье с вырезом. Сегодняшнее платье уже не отличалось глубоким декольте, но этот недостаток полностью компенсировала его длина.

Без тени смущения Кэтрин опустилась в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Итак. Расскажи мне обо всем по порядку. И, Дэниел, ты не мог бы оставить нас наедине?

Спорить он не стал. Все, что Джо должен был ей рассказать, он уже слышал вчера, а сейчас были и другие важные вопросы. Например, нужно было узнать, чем закончилась вчерашняя вылазка в офис.

Этим утром Шеф дал ему номер комнаты, в которой, по его словам, они обычно собирались для обсуждений. И действительно: горячее обсуждение Дэниел услышал еще за дверью. Конкретные слова разобрать было сложно, но голос Шефа он узнал. Ему отвечал другой, более высокий. Кто бы это ни был — аль-Заман или Романов — он казался разозленным.

Стоило ему постучать, впрочем, как голоса мгновенно стихли, будто по щелчку выключателя. Когда Шеф отворил дверь, в номере царило молчание.

Комната была еще большей, чем та, которая досталась им с Джо. Они находились в гостиной, в дальнем углу которой виден был проход в спальню. Романов и аль-Заман заняли два кресла, стоявшие друг напротив друга. Шеф, должно быть, поднялся с софы, которая находилась ближе к двери.

— Доброе утро, — осторожно сказал Дэниел, закрывая дверь за собой. Внезапное молчание слегка сбило его с толку. — Спасибо за комнату.

— Не стоит благодарности, — небрежно сказал аль-Заман, и снова воцарилось молчание.

— Есть новости?

Уже очень хорошо знакомым жестом Шеф снял и начал протирать очки. За его спиной Романов и аль-Заман обменялись молчаливыми взглядами.

— В чем дело?

— Это довольно сложно… — начал было Шеф, но аль-Заман перебил его:

— Ничего сложного в этом нет. Дела обстоят так: вчера нам удалось осмотреть подвальное помещение в здании бывшего офиса. Там, где прежде находился вход в камеру, сейчас лишь бетонная стена. Мы тщательно ее исследовали: ни потайных дверей, ни секретных механизмов там, конечно же, нет.

— Но?.. — Дэниел перевел взгляд с него на Шефа, потом обратно. Должно было существовать какое-то «но». Иначе все, что они с Джо предполагали, было неправдой, а этого быть просто не могло.

— Нет никаких «но», — голос аль-Замана по-прежнему был спокойным, будто они обсуждали погоду на улице. — Это все.

— Но разве вы именно этого не ожидали? — нащупав одной рукой за спиной край ближайшего столика, Дэниел опустился на него всем весом. — Проход ведь не может бросаться в глаза, иначе его обнаружили бы уже давно. Что, если… что, если за стеной что-то есть, просто доступа нет?

— Все может быть, — все так же мирно сказал шейх. — Однако проверить это, находясь по другую ее сторону, мы, к сожалению, не в состоянии.

— Есть один способ, — сказал Романов, и губы аль-Замана едва заметно сжались.

— Иван, этот вопрос закрыт.

— Грубая сила, — все же закончил тот, и мрачно усмехнулся.

— То есть?

Романов и аль-Заман вновь обменялись взглядами, и последний иронично сказал:

— Господин Романов полагает, что можно просто снести стену и узнать, что за ней.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это бессмыслица, — русский указал на него пальцем. — Но это очевидное решение.

— Я не знаю, как принято у вас в России, — аль-Заман приподнял бровь, — но вряд ли нынешний владелец здания даст на такое разрешение.

— Умоляю, — раздраженно сказал Романов, — ты мог бы купить все здание целиком.

— Ты заблуждаешься, — покачал головой аль-Заман. — И, кроме того, есть еще одна небольшая деталь. РП-1 — это всего лишь генератор, распространяющий электромагнитные волны. Для того, чтобы его активировать или деактивировать, нужна программа, которая запускается с пульта управления. А пульт управления, к сожалению, канул в небытие.

Романов скрестил руки на груди.

— Бьюсь об заклад, ваш генератор не устроит против хорошего удара ломом.

— Господин Романов, — все так же спокойно-насмешливо сказал аль-Заман, — любит разрушения.

Тот выругался по-русски.

— Суть в том, — сказал Шеф, и Дэниел повернулся к нему, — что такой вариант нам, разумеется, не подходит. А других в данный момент нет. Мы продолжаем об этом думать, как видишь.

— «Не подходит»? Я думал, это единственный вариант, который у вас есть.

— Ты должен понять, Дэниел, — Шеф вздохнул. — Даже если бы у нас был гарантированный и простой способ обратить все изменения, мы все равно обсудили бы этот вопрос как следует, прежде чем действовать. Это монументальное изменение, которое затрагивает весь мир. Мы не можем просто переставлять рубильник из положения в положение, когда нам захочется. А уж тем более не можем, когда у нас есть лишь догадки и теории, сама проверка которых требует невозможного.

Теперь они внезапно вспомнили о том, что со временем шутки плохи. Не неделю назад, а именно сейчас. Закрыв лицо руками, Дэниел досчитал до пяти, прежде чем отнять их.

— Я понимаю, о чем вы. Шанс у нас есть, но использовать мы его не будем.

— Есть вероятность, что у нас есть шанс, — поправил Шеф. — Но проверить мы этого не можем.

— В какой-то момент, — сказал в воцарившейся тишине аль-Заман, — вместо «Можем ли мы вернуться?» мы должны задать себе вопрос: «Стоит ли это того?». Мы всего лишь кучка людей: десяток, от силы два десятка по всему миру. И прямо сейчас все указывает на то, что неудобства, с которыми столкнулись мы, не оправдывают риска, связанного с попыткой во второй раз переписать историю.

Слышать про «неудобства» от арабского шейха, выкупившего половину отеля, было смешно. Хотя нет, смешного здесь было мало…

— Никому из нас это не нравится, — добавил Шеф. — И всем нужно это осмыслить.

Аль-Заман кивнул.

— Уверен, что Дэниел поймет нашу позицию, когда эмоции улягутся.

Дэниел понимал их позицию, прекрасно понимал. Он даже в спор не мог вступить, потому что у него не было аргументов. Но сдержаться все-таки не смог.

— Зачем тогда вы вообще прилетали в Нью-Йорк? Зачем выходили на связь с нами, если заранее знали, чем все закончится? Что мы с Джо сейчас здесь делаем?

— Вы сами настояли на участии, — напомнил Шеф.

— Речь шла об участии на равных, а не… — не договорив, Дэниел покачал головой и оттолкнулся от столика. Все было без толку. — Неважно. Пойду, поделюсь с ним новостями.

Шеф не сказал ни слова. Закрывая за собой дверь, он услышал за спиной голос аль-Замана:

— Пускай идет. Он поймет.

Не хлопнуть дверью стоило усилий.

***

В коридоре он столкнулся с Кэтрин, которая взглянула на его выражение лица и немедленно сказала:

— Идем, поговорим.

Номер, в который она его привела, на вид почти не отличался от соседнего. Кэтрин усадила его в фигурное кресло, а сама опустилась напротив.

— Где Джо? — с опозданием спросил он.

— В душе, — сказала Кэтрин. — У нас есть немного времени. Дэниел, скажу тебе прямо: точно определить, в чем дело, я не в состоянии.

Он сглотнул и кивнул. Ожидать чего-то другого было бы странно. Но Кэтрин еще не закончила.

— Мы наблюдали похожую реакцию на коррекцию воспоминаний у нескольких человек. Это было связано с воздействием на мозг электромагнитных импульсов, но в тех случаях неприятные ощущения проходили вскоре после того, как прекращалось воздействие.

— Но в нашем случае оно не прекращалось, — он хотел произнести это как вопрос, но вместо этого получилось утверждение.

Кэтрин склонила голову, не соглашаясь и не отрицая.

— Дэниел. Коррекция памяти требует точечно приложенных электромагнитных импульсов. То, о чем мы говорим сейчас — это воздействие совершенно иного рода. Поле, которое генерировал — генерирует, не суть важно — РП-1, можно скорее сравнить с излучением от мобильных телефонов, или с сигналом беспроводного интернета. Мы окружены подобными полями со всех сторон. Этого недостаточно, чтобы серьезно повлиять на чье-либо самочувствие.

— И тем не менее это происходит.

Она развела руками.

— Это лишь ваше собственное предположение, не забывай. На твоем месте я задумалась бы о том, что причина может лежать в чем-то ином.

— То есть, по-вашему, это просто совпадение? Просто так случилось, что Джо именно в этот момент заработал какую-то загадочную болезнь?

Взгляд Кэтрин остался спокойным.

— Возможно все. Я знаю лишь, что за свою практику именно с такими случаями не сталкивалась, хотя повидала немало.

Естественно, она не могла сказать ничего иного после того, как приложила руку ко всей этой ситуации и поучаствовала в принятии решения, которое Дэниелу озвучили в соседнем номере. Естественно, ее драгоценная программа была ни в чем не виновата…

— И вы, конечно, проверяли, как ваш аппарат будет воздействовать на людей?

— Разумеется, — Кэтрин и бровью не повела.

— Много было подопытных?

— Достаточно.

— А они знали, в чем участвуют? Или вы и это в секрете держали?

Кэтрин подалась вперед в кресле. Губы растянулись в улыбке, которая, впрочем, не коснулась глаз.

— Вот только этого не нужно, — чеканя каждое слово, сказала она. — Мне тоже жаль, что все обернулось именно так, но праведное негодование оставь за дверью. Ты знал, где работаешь, и должен был понимать, чего требует каждый шаг вперед. Жизнь такова, Дэниел. Добро пожаловать в мир взрослых.

***

Их комната пустовала. Джо нашелся в ванной — стоя перед зеркалом, вытирал волосы полотенцем. Другое полотенце было обернуто вокруг бедер. Когда Дэниел остановился в дверном проеме, он встретил его взгляд в зеркале.

— Кэтрин думает, что мне нужно к врачу.

— К черту Кэтрин, — Дэниел в два шага пересек ванную, чтобы остановиться рядом с ним и обнять, уткнувшись носом во влажные волосы. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Почти человеком, — Джо прислонился к нему и поежился, когда его пальцы коснулись кожи под кромкой полотенца. — Может, она и права.

— Она ничего не знает, ее работа — раздавать указания, — сказал он со злостью, которой от себя не ожидал, и, вздохнув, закрыл глаза. — Джо, они не собираются ничего исправлять.

В первую секунду он всем телом почувствовал, как Джо замер — лишь на мгновение, затем выдохнул и кивнул.

— Стоило ожидать.

Дэниел поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него в зеркале.

— Ты не удивлен, — констатировал он, и Джо покачал головой.

— Слишком глобальный масштаб. Это не то же самое, что… — он нахмурился, прежде чем встряхнуть головой и продолжить: — Это рискованно.

— Конечно, рискованно, — Дэниел сделал шаг назад и опустился на краешек ванны. Запустил руку в волосы. — Откатить несколько месяцев на день Валентина тоже было рискованно, но почему-то Шеф на это пошел без особых размышлений…

— Но сейчас-то он не один, — Джо развел руками и со вздохом потер переносицу. — Слушай… Кэтрин мне объяснила, в чем там дело. На их месте ты бы сам рискнул?

Хотелось ответить «да» из чувства противоречия, но язык не повернулся. Внимательно изучив его лицо, Джо кивнул.

— Вот и я тоже.

В повисшей тишине слышно было мерное гудение вентиляции.

— Тебе не холодно? — машинально поинтересовался он. Затем: — И что мы будем делать с твоей… проблемой?

— Нет, я… — Джо наморщил лоб. — Если я прав, и все дело в том, насколько мы близко к Нью-Йорку — будем просто надеяться, что Лондон достаточно далеко?

Он сцепил зубы. А что, если Лондон находился недостаточно далеко? Что дальше — континентальная Европа? Россия? Но говорить об этом не было смысла. Черт.

— Похоже, придется все-таки звонить матери, — с нервным смешком сказал Джо.

На этих словах его будто током ударило.

— Черт! — Дэниел резко выпрямился. — Совсем забыл!

***

— Она была в нашем отеле, — без выражения повторил Джо, поворачивая в руках визитную карточку. На той, как Дэниел уже знал, аккуратным почерком был написан адрес в Нью-Йорке. И «Позвони, прошу».

— Да, — он провел рукой по лицу. — Я хотел сразу же тебе ее отдать, но совсем вылетело из головы… Извини.

— Не извиняйся, — Джо смотрел на карточку так, будто это была дохлая мышь, которую ему притащил кот. — Черт. Что она вообще здесь делает? Как она меня нашла?

— Это, наверное, у нее стоит спросить, — сказал Дэниел. Перед глазами у него стояла женщина, с которой он столкнулся у входа два дня назад. Та самая, которая говорила по телефону с британским акцентом, пытаясь не расплакаться. Теперь, когда он об этом задумался, в ее лице определенно было что-то знакомое…

Джо развернулся на пятках. Он по-прежнему был одет в одно полотенце, но это его явно не беспокоило.

— Дай мне телефон. Пожалуйста.

***

Мать Джо по-прежнему находилась в Нью-Йорке, и, судя по тому, как прошел их разговор, была вне себя от волнения. Джо пять раз подряд повторил, что с ним все хорошо, все ярче краснея с каждым разом. Наконец он повесил трубку, перед этим продиктовав ей адрес отеля, и безмолвно посмотрел на Дэниела.

— Хочешь, чтобы я куда-нибудь ушел?

— Нет, — сказал Джо. — Останься. Пожалуйста.

На этом вопрос был закрыт.

Она пообещала прибыть так быстро, как только могла, и действительно: прошло не более получаса, прежде чем в коридоре раздался стук каблуков, и секундой позже в дверь постучали.

Это действительно была она, Дэниел не ошибся — та самая женщина из отеля. Все в том же светлом костюме и все с той же сумкой, на которой местами виднелись пятна кофе. Высокая и худощавая брюнетка, она обладала разительным сходством со своим сыном. Теперь казалось странным, что Дэниел не заметил этого сразу же.

Когда она с порога заключила Джо в объятья, тот застыл на долгие доли секунды, прежде чем неловко обнять ее в ответ.

— Мама…

— Джозеф, — та отстранила его, вглядываясь в его лицо, но не отпуская. — Ты действительно в порядке? Мы едва с ума не сошли, детка, о чем ты только думал?

— Извини, — беспомощно сказал Джо, но это, судя по всему, было неправильным ответом.

— Извинить? — повторила она. — Джозеф, ты должен понимать, о чем идет речь! С твоей стороны это настолько безответственно, настолько…

Дэниел откашлялся, и ее взгляд мгновенно обратился к нему, будто она лишь сейчас заметила его присутствие.

— Кто этот молодой человек? — ее губы сжались, будто она смотрела на что-то, прилипшее к подошве ботинка. — Не имею чести быть знакомой.

— Это мой…

— Дэниел, — перебил он, протягивая ей руку. — Дэниел Флетчер.

То, что она все-таки пожала ему руку, было, наверное, от чистого удивления.

— Мария Бернс.

— Моя мать, — без нужды сказал Джо, который все еще выглядел так, будто его ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым. — Дэн — мой друг.

Ее взгляд метнулся в сторону единственной кровати в номере, и Дэниел рассеянно порадовался, что Джо по крайней мере успел одеться.

— Иными словами, причина этой выходки, — коротко сказала Мария, прежде чем вновь повернуться к сыну. — Скажи мне, Джозеф, это того стоило?

Джо открыл рот. Закрыл его. Запустил руку в волосы.

— Как ты меня нашла?

Мария опустила сумочку на стол и сделала шаг вглубь комнаты.

— Банк отследил кредитную карту, — сказала она. — Нам пришлось привлечь к делу полицию. Правда, они стали бесполезны, как только выяснилось, что ты все это делаешь по собственной воле. Скажи: что навело тебя на мысль, что это хоть отдаленно напоминает хорошую идею?

— Извини, — беспомощно повторил Джо. — Я должен был вас предупредить…

— Ты должен был остаться дома! — воскликнула она. Потом несколько раз моргнула и быстро провела ладонью по лицу. — Ты должен был посетить доктора Лим! Мы с трудом договорились о переносе операции. К ней стоят очереди! Не говоря уже о том, что все это — потерянное время…

За ее спиной Джо встретил его взгляд и одними губами прошептал: «Что?»

— Простите… — сказал Дэниел, не сводя глаз с него. — О чем речь? Я не совсем в курсе…

— Он тебе не сказал, — констатировала Мария и невесело рассмеялась. — Естественно. Дэниел, верно? Мой сын болен. Не так давно ему должны были сделать важную операцию, но вместо этого он предпочел сбежать.

Джо сделал шаг назад, прижавшись спиной к двери.

— Но я себя нормально чувствую…

В его голосе явственно прозвучала нотка страха. Он говорил неправду — Дэниел это уже знал.

— Не начинай опять, прошу. Мы уже об этом говорили: к тому моменту, как ты почувствуешь ухудшение, будет слишком… — она осеклась на миг. — Слишком поздно.

Все казалось каким-то сюрреалистичным. Как фильм, за которым он наблюдал, но не участвовал. Будто со стороны Дэниел услышал, как его собственный голос спрашивает:

— Какая операция?

— На головном мозге, — коротко сказала Мария, поворачиваясь к нему. — Доктор Лим — лучший нейрохирург Лондона. Специализируется в удалении опухолей.

***

Когда Джо попросил оставить его наедине с матерью, Дэниел не стал возражать — просто молча вышел и закрыл дверь за собой. Все вокруг опять казалось не до конца реальным: коридор отеля, ковер под ногами, даже собственное тело слушалось с трудом.

В груди что-то давило и мешало дышать.

На добрую минуту Дэниел остановился у окна, схватившись обеими руками за подоконник, пока ему не перестало казаться, что он вот-вот задохнется.

Когда это чувство немного прошло, он оттолкнулся от подоконника и зашагал вниз по коридору, продолжая прикасаться кончиками пальцев к стене, не в силах отпустить единственную связующую нить с реальностью. К лифту он приближаться не стал — казалось, если остановиться, то ноги перестанут его держать. Вместо этого поднялся на два этажа по лестнице, чтобы постучать раскрытой ладонью в дверь номера, где еще совсем недавно говорил с начальниками.

Дверь приоткрылась совсем чуть-чуть — лишь настолько, чтобы он разглядел по ту сторону настороженное лицо Романова.

— Гарри здесь? — его собственный голос звучал как-то странно, неестественно высоко. Перед глазами все плыло — пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы избавиться от тумана.

— Они ушли на обед, — коротко сказал Романов. Затем все-таки отворил дверь чуть шире. — Что-то случилось?

Слова сами пытались найти путь наружу, вопреки осторожности и здравому смыслу. На миг Дэниел зажмурился и сжал кулаки. Потом кивнул. Прошла секунда, другая.

— Заходи, — сказал Романов.

Он усадил Дэниела в кресло и сунул ему в руки фляжку, от которой пахло алкоголем. Тот не стал прикасаться к содержимому, только сжал ее в ладонях. Его сбивчивый рассказ Романов выслушал, не говоря ни слова, и лишь после этого уточнил:

— Так раньше он не был болен?

— Нет, — Дэниел покачал головой. — То есть, я не знаю точно… — одна мысль об этом снова заставила его сердце перевернуться в груди. — Нет, не думаю.

Романов закатал рукав рубашки. Чуть ниже локтя красовался довольно большой шрам, белый и рельефный.

— Вот этого, — он постучал по шраму пальцем, — раньше здесь не было. Наши тела изменились.

Дэниел кивнул, не уверенный, к чему он клонит.

— Дела обстоят таким образом лишь в этой временной линии, — Романов сказал это так, будто вкладывал в эти слова особый смысл.

— Но какое это теперь имеет значение? Вы же решили… — он осекся на полуслове. Руки сжались вокруг фляжки.

Не сводя с него глаз, Романов опустил рукав.

— Дэниел, — сказал он. — Я могу поговорить с тобой начистоту?

***

Он вернулся в номер, охваченный странным спокойствием. Джо был один — стоял у окна, обхватив плечи руками. На этот раз, когда Дэниел обнял его, он не пошевелился.

— Где твоя мать?

— Ушла, — сказал Джо без выражения. — У нас есть квартира в Нью-Йорке, оказывается. Ты не голоден? Уже время обеда.

— Джо…

— Можно заказать что-то в номер. Думаешь, шейх оплатит? — Джо вздохнул и уже другим тоном продолжил: — Ты полетишь со мной? В Лондон?

— Когда?

— Сегодня, завтра, какая разница? Не поздней четверга. Операция в субботу.

Четыре дня. За четыре дня можно было сделать много чего, но только не то, о чем говорил Романов.

— Я пойму, если ты передумал, — сказал Джо, когда он замешкался с ответом. — В свете новых обстоятельств.

Попытки высвободиться он не сделал, но Дэниел все равно автоматически прижался к нему крепче.

— Нет. Нет, ты чего? Просто…

Он был на грани того, чтобы вывалить все, что сказал ему Романов: что разрушить одну стену было не так уж и сложно, что им нужно было всего лишь добраться до генератора, а дальше все должно было встать на свои места. Но все было не так просто, конечно же. Даже если бы Романов не настоял на том, чтобы хранить их разговор в тайне, Дэниел не спешил бы озвучивать эти вещи.

— Что если они еще передумают? — сказал он вместо этого. — Может быть, найдут путь. Может быть, когда Шеф узнает…

— Не говори ему, — Джо высвободился из его рук и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Я серьезно: не ставь его перед выбором.

— Но…

— Пожалуйста, — дождавшись, пока он неохотно кивнет, Джо продолжил: — Все может быть не так плохо. Не факт, что… неизвестно, что это за опухоль. Это нельзя точно узнать до операции. И если кто и может оплатить услуги лучших докторов, то это моя семья. Все будет хорошо.

— Конечно, — Дэниел зажмурился на секунду. Ни в одно слово не верилось. — Все будет прекрасно.

Его голос дрогнул, и он снова закрыл глаза, силясь дышать ровно. Руки сжались в кулаки.

— Серьезно, Дэн, — Джо встряхнул его за плечи. Это Дэниел должен был его успокаивать, а не наоборот, черт возьми… — Если ты сейчас расклеишься, то я тоже расклеюсь. Я этого не хочу. Пожалуйста.

Это сработало. Собраться стоило усилий, но Дэниел сделал последний глубокий вдох, расправил плечи и открыл глаза.

— Все хорошо?

— Да, — твердо сказал он. — Да, конечно. Давай… давай закажем эту еду.

Внутренний голос твердил, что поступает он сейчас неправильно. Как было правильно, впрочем, Дэниел понятия не имел.

***

Этим вечером, дождавшись, когда Джо скроется в ванной, он взял телефон и вышел в коридор, чтобы набрать последний номер в списке исходящих.

— Слушаю, — голос Марии Бернс звучал так, будто она запыхалась. Сложно было представить себе эту женщину бегущей куда-то, но Дэниел, в конце концов, наблюдал это однажды собственными глазами.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он. — Это Дэниел. Друг Джо. Я хотел узнать, известны ли вам какие-то детали насчет его… насчет его болезни. Хочу лучше представлять себе, с чем мы имеем дело.

— Да, конечно, — она замолчала на миг, и Дэниел воспользовался этим, чтобы пересечь коридор и прислониться лбом к окну, рассеянно глядя на огни вечернего Нью-Йорка. — Для заключительного диагноза нужна биопсия. Но, судя по результатам МРТ… Некоторые опухоли имеют характерные формы. Доктора считают, что это глиобластома.

Это слово ничего ему не говорило, но ее тон…

— Что это означает? — заставил он себя спросить.

— Коэффициент выживаемости чуть больше года. Без лечения — в среднем три месяца, — ее голос дрогнул. — Все это выяснилось в начале марта. С тех пор мы пытаемся организовать лечение. То, что он сбежал перед операцией…

— Извините, — едва слышно сказал он. — Я не знал.

— Это не твоя вина. Я знаю… я слышала, что поведение в таких случаях может быть непредсказуемым. Мы не должны были оставлять его одного.

Когда Мария шумно и совсем не аристократично втянула носом воздух, Дэниел внезапно осознал, что она плачет. По коже пробежал мороз.

— Прости, — выдавила она. — Последний месяц — это какой-то страшный сон наяву. Если Джо не хочет возвращаться — прошу, убеди его! Нельзя терять времени.

На глаза тоже наворачивались слезы, черт возьми. Он задрал голову к потолку и выдавил:

— Конечно. Обещаю.

***

Этой ночью ему не удавалось заснуть. Странно было, что Джо спал как убитый. Но это было хорошо. Отчасти.

Дэниел провел несколько часов, читая медицинские сайты. Потом — законы штата Нью-Йорк. Потом — снова медицинские сайты, пока в глазах не начало рябить. Наконец, в третьем часу ночи, он оказался в ванной, глядя в зеркало на свое растрепанное, бледное отражение и отчаянно пытаясь заставить свое сердце колотиться не так бешено.

Адреналин пульсировал в венах, пытаясь найти выход — осязаемую цель, на которой можно было сосредоточиться. Зеркало заманчиво поблескивало. Пальцы рефлекторно сжимались на краях раковины.

То, что предлагал Романов, в худшем случае влекло за собой годы тюрьмы. То, что рассказала Мария Бернс, в 95% случаев оканчивалось быстрой смертью.

Было только одно решение, которое он мог принять.

ДЕНЬ ОДИННАДЦАТЫЙ

Он постучал в дверь номера, который занимал Романов, едва на часах перевалило за 7 утра. Что-то ему подсказывало, что русский в такое время уже не спит — и действительно, тот открыл ему дверь очень быстро, хоть и со знакомой уже осторожностью. Теперь Дэниел понимал ее причины.

— Я подумал, — сказал он, дождавшись, пока Романов закроет дверь на замок и зачем-то задернет занавески на всех окнах. — В самом худшем случае — что нас ожидает?

— Мы погибнем, — Романов и глазом не моргнул. — Или нас арестуют. Смотря что хуже для тебя.

— А временная линия? Вы уверены, что это ее исправит, а не сделает хуже?

Короткий смешок Романова застал его врасплох. Звучал он скорей как кашель — будто русский не смеялся уже очень давно.

— Как я могу быть уверенным? Никаких гарантий здесь нет. Так ты в деле или нет?

Дэниел скрестил руки на груди.

— Мне нужно уехать в Лондон. На неделю, не больше, а затем я в деле.

— Вот как?

— Джо сделают операцию, и потом… — он замешкался. И потом выяснится, что все не так страшно, и на радикальные меры можно не идти? — И потом я вернусь.

Романов не сказал ничего. Потребность оправдаться заставила добавить:

— Он меня просил.

— Плохо получается, — пробормотал Романов себе под нос и побарабанил пальцами по верхней губе. — Нельзя терять времени. Если ты участвуешь, то участвуешь в каждом этапе. Я не могу заняться всем сам, а потом доверить тебе работу, о которой ты ничего не знаешь. Нет: если действовать — то быстро. Нам нужно оборудование — этим я займусь. Нам нужно прикрытие. Способ пробраться в здание, и желательно его планы, хотя без этого можно обойтись…

— Прикрытие? Что-то вроде ремонтных работ? — предположил Дэниел. С ума сойти: он на полном серьезе обсуждал незаконное проникновение на чужую территорию, и это было только начало. — Нет, погодите. Я правда должен вернуться в Лондон.

— Мальчик, — Романов сделал шаг ближе к нему и остановился на расстоянии протянутой руки. Его серые глаза были абсолютно непроницаемы. — Кому ты должен — своему другу? Многое он выиграет от того, что ты будешь с ним, и план провалится?

До этого момента он был просто растерян, но сейчас дыхание в очередной раз сперло — уже не от страха, а от чистой злости. Ему очень, очень не нравилось, когда люди смотрели на него сверху вниз и соответствующим тоном говорили. Сжав руки в кулаки за спиной, Дэниел сказал:

— Больше, чем от того, что меня рядом не будет, и план все равно провалится. Что решает одна неделя?

Бесцветные губы сжались в тонкую линию, а ноздри расширились. Дэниел не отвел взгляда, и долгое мгновение спустя Романов сделал шаг назад.

— Очень многое, — с досадой сказал он. — Я и так слишком долго оставался на одном месте. Через неделю меня могут уже найти.

***

Он очень надеялся, что успеет вернуться до того, как Джо проснется, но надежде не суждено было сбыться.

— Где ты был? — пробормотал тот, отбросив одеяло, и сонно потер глаза.

— Ходил за едой, — автоматически сказал Дэниел. — Вернее, хотел выяснить, можно ли у них заказать еду. На определенное время. Звонить не хотел, ты спал…

Когда-то он умел врать. Когда-то у него это неплохо получалось.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — добавил он в отчаянной попытке перевести тему.

Это подействовало. Джо со вздохом растянулся на кровати, раскинув руки.

— Голова по-прежнему болит, но теперь еще и забыть об этом не выходит. Не спрашивай, — пауза. — Сегодня надо купить билеты.

Хорошо, что он не смотрел на Дэниела в этот момент, потому что тот невольно поморщился.

— Насчет этого… — Дэниел замешкался. Никакого способа преподнести это мягко он не представлял. — Слушай, мне нужно кое-что сделать, прежде чем улетать. Наверное, тебе лучше отправиться с матерью.

— Что? — переспросил Джо. Потом резко сел в кровати и уставился на него. — Что?

— Я прилечу, как только смогу, — теперь ложь звучала более гладко. В случае провала прилететь он не сможет, а в случае успеха это не понадобится, но Джо об этом знать было не обязательно. — Но я не хочу тебя задерживать тут.

— Понятно, — медленно сказал Джо. — Что именно тебе надо сделать?

Можно было наплести что-то про семью — это было самым удобным оправданием — но язык не поворачивался. От одной мысли о необходимости в очередной раз сочинять истории начинало тошнить. Но Романов очень настоятельно просил не посвящать никого в планы.

— Дэниел? Что-то не так?

— Слушай… — и опять повисло молчание. Пока наконец Джо не выдохнул и не опустил взгляд.

— Забудь. Это не мое дело.

— Нет, просто…

— Все хорошо, — Джо обхватил руками собственные колени, и при виде этого Дэниел испытал почти физическую боль в груди. — Извини, я не должен был на тебя давить.

Нет: Романов со своей секретностью и паранойей мог катиться ко всем чертям. Дэниел пересек комнату и опустился на кровать рядом с Джо, который по-прежнему на него не смотрел. Вполголоса (будто Романов мог и здесь его услышать) он сказал:

— Если у меня все получится, мы отсюда выберемся.

Реакция Джо была не совсем такой, на которую он надеялся, но по крайней мере теперь его внимание снова было обращено на Дэниела.

— В смысле? — без выражения переспросил он.

Дэниел набрал воздуха в грудь.

***

Когда он закончил, Джо не говорил ничего с долгих полминуты. Затем наконец сказал:

— Ты чокнулся. Это… господи, — он зажмурился на секунду. — Для этого есть определение. Терроризм!

— Нет. Сговор с целью незаконного проникновения и вандализм.

— О, так ты успел исследовать тему? — Джо закрыл глаза рукой. — Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что серьезно намереваешься в этом участвовать.

Дэниел не сказал ни слова. Не то чтобы он ожидал одобрения с энтузиазмом, но все-таки…

— Слушай, Дэн, — Джо подался вперед, схватил его за запястье и с силой сжал. — Они же правы, в конечном итоге. Что сделано, то сделано. Нужно смириться.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Я… — на миг Джо замешкался, но быстро овладел собой. — Это логично. Мы не в той ситуации, где Землей правят нацисты, или… С миром все в порядке, но кто знает, что случится, если попытаться что-то изменить? Особенно совершив преступление! — к концу фразы его голос поднялся.

Дэниел отвел взгляд.

— Если все пройдет успешно, арестовать нас никто не сможет.

— Если! Ты хоть сам себя слышишь? Ну же, Дэниел, это на тебя не похоже. Что тебя вообще укусило?

Он не мог сказать: «Твоя мама говорит, что твой шанс выжить — пять процентов». Не мог. Оставалось лишь безмолвно посмотреть на Джо.

Что именно можно было прочесть у него на лице, Дэниел не знал, но момент, в который Джо это прочел, он увидел явственно — по тому, как расширились его глаза. На его лице сменились в быстрой последовательности несколько выражений, последним из которых было что-то близкое к ужасу.

— О господи. Дэниел… во-первых, я еще не умер и не собираюсь! — Джо вновь сжал его запястье, на этот раз до боли. — И во-вторых: в масштабах вселенной я того просто не стою!

Дэниел покачал головой. Джо этого, должно быть, не замечал, но он чувствовал, как трясутся его руки.

— И Лаура тоже?

Джо замер. Его глаза округлились еще больше.

— Черт, — выдохнул он с искренним изумлением. — Я забыл. Но…

Осекшись, он молча покачал головой. «Да, и она тоже», явственно услышал Дэниел, хоть Джо и не мог заставить себя сказать это вслух. И, может быть, с чисто объективной точки зрения все это и было правдой, но никогда прежде он не ненавидел чисто объективную точку зрения так сильно.

Он развернулся к Джо, подтягивая под себя ноги, устраиваясь глубже на кровати. Схватил его за другую руку.

— К черту масштабы вселенной. Если с тобой что-то случится, а я буду знать, что мог это предотвратить и не стал… — внезапный комок в горле не дал продолжить. Он попытался откашляться, пока Джо смотрел на него так, будто у него выросла чешуя по всему лицу.

— Но… — растерянно начал он, прежде чем с видимым усилием собраться. — А я как, по-твоему, буду себя чувствовать, если тебя арестуют, или застрелят, или… или еще что-то?

Что ответить на это, Дэниел не нашелся — разве что признаться, что совершенно искренне об этом не задумывался. Поэтому он просто молча открыл рот, и так же молча закрыл его.

— Господи… — Джо прижал ладонь к лицу. Когда он отнял руку, его глаза блестели. — Это самая ненормальная ситуация, в которой я когда-либо бывал.

— Да, — тихо сказал Дэниел. Потом велел себе взять себя в руки, пока здравый смысл не нагнал его и не заставил передумать. — Я действительно считаю, что у нас есть немало шансов. Исходя из всего, что рассказывал Романов и остальные.

— Романов, — повторил Джо таким тоном, будто это было названием особо мерзкого животного. — Так в чем его интерес? Для чего ему это?

Если бы русский узнал, что Дэниел раскрывает его секреты, то оторвал бы ему голову голыми руками. Но останавливаться было поздно.

— Он бывший агент КГБ. В этой реальности продолжал работать в разведке до недавнего времени, а потом то ли украл у них какую-то информацию, то ли слил… по-моему, он сам до конца не понимает, что именно там произошло, но суть в том, что сейчас он в бегах. И ему кажется, что выйти на него могут в любой момент. Я так понимаю, двойных агентов у них не любят, — перед глазами снова встало лицо Романова и мрачное, сосредоточенное выражение в его глазах. — Мне кажется, он напуган.

— А мне кажется, что он хочет тебя использовать. Сделать грязную работу твоими руками и оставить себе возможность выйти сухим из воды.

— Он в безвыходной ситуации и ему нужен помощник. Пускай использует, пока наши цели совпадают.

— И твоя цель — это… спасти меня?

Сказанные вслух, эти слова звучали, как диалог из дешевого фильма — из тех, над которыми Дэниел всегда смеялся. Может быть, со стороны все это действительно было смешно.

— Можно и так сказать, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд. Этого все равно было недостаточно, чтобы он передумал.

— Эй, Дэн, — Джо потянул его за руку, обращая внимание на себя. Потом подался вперед и нежно поцеловал в губы. — Ты ненормальный, но я благодарен. Для протокола: это не означает, что я даю свое согласие.

Он машинально провел кончиком языка по губам, и внезапно охрипшим голосом поинтересовался:

— Ты ведь в курсе, что ты на самом деле мне не начальник?

— Но взять и запереть тебя в ванной могу.

Ему хватило ума не отвечать: «К счастью, ты к тому времени будешь уже в Лондоне». Но о необходимости уговорить Джо вернуться это напомнило.

— Слушай… — начал было он.

В дверь постучали.

***

— Я прошу прощения за вторжение, — с нехарактерной для него неловкостью произнес Шеф. — Как вы?

Дэниел не собирался ничего отвечать — по крайней мере, ничего правдивого — но Джо все равно предупреждающе кашлянул, прежде чем заверить:

— Все нормально.

— Да, — отозвался он. — Насколько это возможно.

Довольствовавшись таким ответом, Шеф кивнул и продолжил:

— Мальчики, я собираюсь возвращаться в Англию. Если вы хотели что-то еще обсудить… — он помедлил. — Если я могу вам чем-либо помочь…

В его голосе было что-то непривычное. Неловкость — все та же неловкость. Забавно, как раньше Дэниелу казалось, что Шеф и стандартные человеческие эмоции существуют где-то в разных плоскостях. Это впечатление осталось в прошлом, как и уверенность в том, что Шеф всегда владеет ситуацией. Сейчас он был просто пожилым человеком, явно чувствующим себя не в своей тарелке.

— То есть это все? — нейтральным тоном поинтересовался Джо, и Шеф со вздохом склонил голову.

— К сожалению. Вы уже знаете, к какому решению мы пришли. Тратить время здесь не имеет смысла: у каждого из нас есть жизнь, к которой нужно возвращаться и привыкать. Я сам, боюсь, повел себя крайне безответственным образом со своими близкими. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как я обещал вернуться… домой.

Сняв очки, он рассеянно потер их о рукав свитера. У него была семья — каким-то образом Дэниел умудрился забыть об этом, но у Шефа была жена и две дочери, которых не могло существовать в их временной линии. Лучше бы он об этом не вспоминал.

— Шеф? — сказал он отчасти для того, чтобы как-то заглушить эти мысли, а отчасти в надежде на то, что ответ снимет с него хотя бы часть ответственности. — Вы действительно считаете, что так будет правильно? Что мы не совершаем ошибки?

Тот ответил не сразу. Сперва устремил взгляд на что-то за окном, затем снова посмотрел на него. Затем, неожиданно, покачал головой с тихим смешком.

— Пожалуй, держать это в секрете больше не имеет смысла. Видите ли, мальчики… Одна вещь, которая смущала меня больше всего во всей этой истории — это то, что высшее начальство одобрило план. Мне всегда казалось — нет, я был уверен, исходя из многих случаев на моей памяти — что они могут… — он осекся на миг. — Могли видеть будущее. И если они всегда знали, что дела обернутся именно так, а не иначе — то, возможно, в этом и была цель?

Рядом с ним Джо шумно выдохнул, но не сказал ни слова. Когда Дэниел взглянул на него, его губы безмолвно шевелились.

— Каких случаев? — почти машинально спросил Дэниел, не сводя с него глаз.

— Время от времени они… — Шеф помедлил. — Помогали мне прийти к решению, которое я в ином случае не принял бы. Еще до того, как в этом возникала необходимость.

Даже для него это звучало чересчур загадочно.

— Вы имеете в виду…

— Гарри, — резко перебил Джо. — Тот раз, когда ты выдал Мэтту все эти подробные инструкции, от которых он волосы на себе рвал…

— Инструкции исходили от них, — ровным тоном сказал Шеф.

— И когда всему отделу историков пришлось…

— Да.

— И когда ты дал мне то… специальное задание? Которое было очень важно, но ты не мог объяснить, почему — дело было в том, что ты сам не знал?

На этот раз пауза перед ответом затянулась.

— Верно, — наконец сказал Шеф. Похоже было, что он собирается еще что-то сказать, но в итоге остановился на этом.

Джо закрыл лицо руками, нервно взъерошил волосы. Дэниел отчаянно пожелал понимать, о чем идет речь.

— А сейчас? Сейчас ты знаешь, почему это было важно?

Шеф нахмурился. Его рука потянулась к очкам, остановилась на полпути и опустилась. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Дэниела, прежде чем сказать:

— Не уверен. Но, в конце концов, кто знает, что я мог пропустить? Вполне возможно, что это и привело к чему-то важному в конечном итоге, — он вздохнул. — Прости, Джо. Боюсь, я вовсе не тот загадочный мудрец, которым пытался казаться. Надеюсь, вы оба сможете меня простить.

***

Едва за Шефом закрылась дверь, он перевел взгляд на Джо. Тот сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то в пространство, наморщив лоб, как от боли, и Дэниел невольно почувствовал укол страха.

— Все в порядке?

— Да. Я думаю, — затем, прежде чем Дэниел успел как-то на это отреагировать, Джо встретил его взгляд. — Я хочу участвовать.

— В чем? — глупо переспросил Дэниел.

— В вашем плане. Переубедить тебя я не могу, так ведь? Остается присоединиться.

Его брови сами собой поползли вверх. Но Джо еще не закончил:

— И я думаю, что сделать это — пробраться к генератору — должен я. Это самый разумный вариант.

— Нет, — автоматически запротестовал Дэниел. — Даже не думай.

Джо упрямо покачал головой.

— Подумай сам: я богат и болен. Если не выгорит, в лучшем случае получится свалить все на помутнение рассудка. В худшем… умру быстро и относительно безболезненно. Все логично.

— Ничего подобного, — резко сказал Дэниел. — Во-первых, одному человеку это не под силу, иначе Романов не звал бы меня. Во-вторых, ты даже к зданию не сможешь приблизиться. Помнишь, что было в прошлый раз?

— Черт, — Джо выдохнул, и его плечи на миг поникли. — Хотя погоди. Это мы с тобой решили, что это реакция на близость к генератору. Но если виновата эта штука у меня в голове… Это могло быть совпадением.

Дэниел застыл. По коже пробежал холодок. Прежде он был абсолютно уверен в одном: генератор существует, потому что Джо чувствует его активность. На этой вере базировалась его уверенность в том, что план сработает. Теперь внезапно он был куда меньше уверен во всем.

— Это могло быть и то, и другое?

Почему это прозвучало, как вопрос, он не знал.

Джо, очевидно, в это время размышлял о том же, что и он, потому что его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Хорошо, — сказал он негромко, прежде чем встряхнуться и расправить плечи. — Хорошо. Проверить можно только одним способом.

***

Дэниел пытался возражать, но он имел не больше права запретить Джо что-либо делать, чем тот ему, да и рациональная часть его разума соглашалась с тем, что это было логично. В данный момент он был не в большом восторге от рациональной части своего разума.

— Как только ты начнешь что-то чувствовать, мы поворачиваем обратно, — в который раз повторил он.

— Да, — отрывисто сказал Джо. Его лицо уже начинало бледнеть, и он кутался в куртку, будто пытался спрятаться в нее целиком.

Водитель такси поглядывал на них в зеркало заднего вида, даже не пытаясь скрыть интереса. Они только что выбрались из пробки, в которой простояли минут десять. Что если на Манхэттене тоже были пробки? Что если Джо станет так же плохо, как в прошлый раз, а они вынуждены будут полчаса торчать в заторе? Это определенно была не самая лучшая идея. Но проверить гипотезу было необходимо, поэтому Дэниел держал язык за зубами. По большей части.

— Ну что?

— Кажется, есть, — Джо провел языком по губам. — Но не уверен. Мне сейчас вообще не очень. Нервы.

Дэниел мог это понять: его самого била дрожь, унять которую не получалось. Судя по навигатору, они находились ровно на полпути к бывшему офису.

— Вы что, охотники за привидениями? — поинтересовался таксист, затормозив на красный сигнал светофора. — Или типа того?

Джо фыркнул и закрыл глаза.

— Типа того, — пробормотал Дэниел.

— Моя теща экстрасенс, так что я в теме. Она говорит, энергетика на всем Манхэттене плохая. Не любит, когда я здесь бываю.

— О? — без особого интереса сказал Дэниел.

— Угу, — сигнал светофора сменился на зеленый, и автомобиль тронулся с места. — Особенно, говорит, в последние пару недель.

Дэниел пропустил было это мимо ушей, но секундой позже смысл слов все-таки дошел до него. Пульс немного ускорился.

— А она случайно не говорила, где хуже всего?

Таксист передернул плечами под кожаной курткой.

— Я не спрашивал. От заказов-то я все равно не откажусь, так что лучше не знать.

Он никогда не верил в экстрасенсов, но ведь должны были существовать другие люди, чувствительные к электромагнитным полям. Возможно ли было, обладая определенным складом ума, принять такие ощущения за что-то сверхъестественное? Наверняка.

— Разумно, — пробормотал Джо, не открывая глаз. Теперь он явно выглядел хуже, чем пару минут назад.

— Достаточно, — поспешно сказал Дэниел, поворачиваясь к водителю. — На следующем повороте обратно, пожа…

— Нет, — оборвал Джо. — Рано.

— Но ты уже…

— Дэн. У нас есть только один шанс. Надо точно убедиться.

— Ты ненормальный, — искренне сказал он.

— Ха. Из твоих уст это особенно хорошо звучит.

Такси продолжало движение. В прошлой пробке они, должно быть, зацепили самый конец утреннего часа пик — теперь улицы были относительно свободными. По меркам Нью-Йорка. От места назначения их отделяло несколько кварталов.

— Я вообще не слишком в такое верю, — сообщил водитель, затормозив на переходе. — Я агностик, можно сказать. А что, думаете, теща права? Что-то здесь происходит?

Если бы им не нужно было полагаться на его помощь, Дэниел с радостью попросил бы его заткнуться.

— Ничего опасного, — ровным тоном сказал он.

В этот момент Джо издал странный сдавленный звук. Когда Дэниел поспешно обернулся, он по-прежнему сидел, привалившись головой к окну, но за удобную позу это было не принять. Все тело было натянуто, как струна.

— Джо? Что?.. — от испуга у него на миг пропал голос.

— Что? Что такое? — таксист вывернул руль от неожиданности, и машина резко дернулась.

Дэниел схватился за сидение перед собой, чтобы удержать равновесие, и тут же отпустил, когда Джо молча и без какого-либо сопротивления завалился на него, явно без сознания.

Это было совсем не как в тот раз, когда Джо появился на пороге его дома, чтобы картинно упасть в обморок ему на руки. Тогда все было именно так, как Дэниел представлял себе потерю сознания раньше: его тело просто обмякло на пару секунд, прежде чем он пришел в себя и попытался выпрямиться. Что бы ни происходило теперь, это было что-то другое. Все его мышцы были сведены напряжением, а полуоткрытые глаза смотрели в пространство.

На долгие доли секунды Дэниел почувствовал, как его самого почти парализовало от страха. Затем пальцы Джо дернулись в его руке.

— Поворачивайте назад! — резко сказал он.

— Здесь нет поворота, — голос таксиста тоже испуганно сорвался. — Только в объезд по…

— Значит, в объезд!

Несколько секунд после этого, пока такси мчалось по улице, подрезая другие машины, а Дэниел пытался вспомнить все, чему его учили на занятиях первой помощи, в его голове боролись две мысли. Первая: вся эта идея была очень, очень безрассудной с начала и до конца. Вторая: интересно, есть ли у Джо медицинская страховка? Этот вопрос почему-то казался неимоверно важным.

Потом Джо начало трясти, и следующие пару минут было уже не до рассуждений.

***

— Точно не хотите вызвать скорую? — неловко, но обеспокоенно поинтересовался таксист. В своей потертой куртке он выглядел так же чужеродно в их роскошном номере, как и сам Дэниел, и наверняка чувствовал себя точно так же.

Дэниел бросил взгляд на Джо, который лежал на кровати, по-прежнему в отключке. Но теперь похоже было, что он просто спит — дыхание было ровным и спокойным, а в лицо вернулась краска.

— Нет, — сказал он, от всей души надеясь, что не совершает ошибку. — Это… он просто… он болен.

— Эпилепсия? — понимающе спросил таксист. — У одного из моих братьев то же самое, с детства. Лекарства сейчас хорошие, но не всегда успеваешь.

Это объясняло, почему он при первой возможности остановил машину и забрался на заднее сидение, чтобы оказать первую помощь. И донес Джо до дверей на руках, хоть это наверняка не входило в должностные обязанности.

Дэниел потер лоб. Почему-то было неудобно.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он. — Как вас зовут?

— Юсуф.

— Спасибо, Юсуф. Я… — что он вообще собирался сказать? Так и не придумав, Дэниел вместо этого полез в карман за кошельком.

— Вы уже заплатили кредиткой, — таксист протестующе вскинул руки. — За расстояние.

— Пожалуйста. За то, что мы вас напугали.

После непродолжительного спора ему все же удалось всучить Юсуфу пару купюр, и тот откланялся. А Дэниел остался глядеть ему вслед, чувствуя, как улетучивается адреналин, который удерживал его в сосредоточенном состоянии последние полчаса. Все мышцы болели от напряжения, но в то же время каким-то необъяснимым образом тело начинало превращаться в вату.

Он опустился прямо на ковер у кровати и вытянул руку, чтобы обхватить запястье Джо. Пульс был ровным.

Прижавшись лбом к покрывалу, он позволил себе с полминуты ненавидеть весь мир, начиная с самого себя. Затем не без труда поднялся на ноги, вытащил из кармана джинсов телефон и приготовился сделать то, что должен был сделать порядочный человек.

***

— Ничего не помню, — Джо медленно покачал головой. — Это было очень…?

— Да.

— Извини. Не хотел напугать.

— Ты не виноват, — поспешно сказал он. — Я не должен был этого допускать. Идея была глупая.

— Эй, идея была моей. Ты, если что, мне тоже не начальник, — Джо ткнул его в бок, и, когда шутка не возымела эффекта, вздохнул и добавил: — Зато мы узнали ответ.

Дэниел молча посмотрел на него. Что тут можно было сказать?

— В том районе точно что-то есть, — со вздохом Джо закрыл лицо локтем. — Лучше бы, конечно, это выяснилось иначе, но кто же знал?

— Я позвонил твоей матери.

Джо отнял руку от лица.

— Зачем?

— Она покупает билеты. Для вас двоих. Самолет завтра утром.

На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание.

— Это не слишком красивый поступок, Дэниел. Без моего ведома?

— Прости. Ты был немного не в том состоянии, чтобы участвовать.

Взгляд, которым одарил его Джо, был без нескольких градусов испепеляющим. Дэниел развел руками.

— Слушай: это не шутки. Тебе нужно туда, где тобой займутся врачи.

— Я знаю, что это не шутки. Именно поэтому хочу удостовериться, что все пройдет как надо.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

Пауза.

— Иди к черту, Флетчер. Мне слишком хреново для этого, — Джо повернулся на бок, спиной к нему. Сердито натянул одеяло на голову — остались торчать только взъерошенные прядки волос.

— Прости, — повторил он. — Я просто…

«Просто сам себе не доверяю». Так было правильно. Или: «Я просто напуган до полусмерти».

— Просто идиот, — закончил Джо и с раздраженным выдохом отбросил одеяло, чтобы снова взглянуть на него. — Я тоже не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Это так сложно понять? Давай не будем из-за этого ссориться.

— Я только за, — пробормотал он, и не стал возражать, когда Джо его обнял.

ДЕНЬ ДВЕНАДЦАТЫЙ

Все утро прошло как в тумане. Запомнились лишь отдельные отчетливые моменты: то, как Джо, наспех собирая вещи, остановился, комкая в руках его футболку, и затем решительно засунул в рюкзак. То, как отворилась дверь, и на пороге возникла Мария Бернс со сложенным зонтиком в руках. То, как они молча держались за руки в такси. Порывы ветра, бьющего в лицо. Очередь в аэропорту. Все остальное сливалось в сплошной белый шум — пока они не оказались у линии, отделяющей зал проводов от территории для пассажиров.

— Позвони мне, когда будешь дома, — он никогда в жизни никого об этом не просил, но для всего когда-то наступал первый раз.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джо. Его руки сжимались и разжимались в воздухе, пока наконец не легли на плечи Дэниелу. В нескольких ярдах от них Мария сосредоточенно изучала экран мобильного телефона. Джо бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, прежде чем стиснуть его в объятиях, крепко, почти до боли.

— Как думаешь, летать при такой погоде не опасно? — пробормотал он, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

Дэниел покачал головой.

— Все будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Когда они наконец отпустили друг друга, Джо сделал шаг назад. Его пальцы скользнули вниз по рукаву, чтобы переплестись с пальцами Дэниела.

— Слушай… — и он остановился, закусив губу. — Слушай, Дэн: я тебе доверяю. Я знаю, что любое твое решение будет верным. Просто помни об этом, ладно? И увидимся по другую сторону.

Эти слова все еще вертелись у него в голове в такси по пути в отель, когда в кармане зазвонил телефон.

— Алло?

— Куда ты делся? — донесся с того конца провода раздраженный голос Романова. — Передумал, что ли?

Дэниел закрыл глаза и откинулся на сиденье.

— Нет. Я провожал Джо в аэропорт.

Секунда молчания.

— Ты ему ничего не рассказывал?

— Нет, — ложь слетела с языка легко и гладко.

— Хорошо, — отрывисто сказал Романов. — Зайди ко мне, когда вернешься. Есть новости.

***

«Новостью» оказался чемодан, который русский достал из-под кровати. В нем лежал инструмент, напоминавший замысловатую монтировку, и пакет с чем-то, похожим на пластилин.

— Это, — торжественно объявил Романов, указывая на чемодан, — все, что нам нужно.

Дэниел никогда и в глаза не видел взрывчатку, но опознать ее было не сложно. Он сглотнул.

— Это законно?

Романов одарил его мрачным взглядом.

— Нет.

Что ж. Одной потенциальной статьей меньше, одной больше.

— Как мы проникнем в здание? — заставил себя спросить он.

— Это пока под вопросом.

— А как вы прошли в прошлый раз, когда туда ездили?

— Нас провел Маккинни, — Романов скрестил руки на груди. — Он договорился с охраной. Но как именно…

— Почему бы у него не спросить?

Фыркнув, русский покачал головой.

— Давай. А заодно и расскажи ему, зачем спрашиваешь.

— Его помощь не помешала бы.

Романов досадливо поморщился.

— Само собой. Только слушать он не станет — и это в лучшем случае.

Его логику можно было понять — вот только Дэниел помнил и бардак в квартире Маккинни, и отчаяние в его глазах.

— Что если я с ним поговорю? — он осекся и поправился: — Что если уговорю его?

Скептически приподнятая бровь Романова выразила его мысли по этому поводу весьма доходчиво.

— Я лично пожму тебе руку. Да стой ты, шучу. Он тебя сдаст.

— Кому, полиции? И что он им скажет?

Романов смерил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Они с Уильямс близки, — заметил он, на первый взгляд невпопад.

— Но она ему не начальство, — Дэниел не мог представить себе Маккинни, идущего с жалобами к кому бы то ни было. — И очень скоро она вылетает обратно в Сидней, разве нет?

— Завтра, — неохотно подтвердил Романов.

— Она ничего не сможет сделать, даже если узнает.

«И никто не сможет», подумал он, но добавлять не стал, смутно понимая, что это уже говорит менее рациональная часть его разума. Еще вчера он не был уверен ни в чем, сегодня уверенность граничила с манией. Возможно, именно так люди сходили с ума.

Еще пару секунд Романов пристально изучал его. Затем вздохнул и кивнул.

— Привлечь его на нашу сторону было бы действительно неплохо. Только не раскрывай все карты сразу.

***

Этим вечером он позвонил в уже знакомую дверь, и Маккинни открыл без лишних вопросов. В квартире больше не царил беспорядок, запах алкоголя выветрился — только плотно задернутые шторы создавали мрачноватое впечатление.

— Чем обязан? — осведомился Маккинни, опустившись на кушетку. Халат распахнулся довольно откровенным образом, но его то ли это не смутило, то ли он просто не заметил.

— Вы были сегодня на работе? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Дэниел, усаживаясь в кресло напротив.

— Для чего тебе это знать?

Стало быть, нет.

— Просто ищу темы разговора, — он развел руками. — Как поживает Джен?

Маккинни резким жестом запахнул халат — значит, все-таки заметил.

— Что тебе нужно, Дэниел?

— Помощь, — спокойно сказал он, хотя пульс бился в ускоренном темпе. — Планы здания. Информация о системе безопасности. Как туда легче всего попасть? Все детали, которые вы помните.

За какие-то доли секунды, пока Маккинни смотрел на него без выражения, Дэниел успел пожалеть и о выбранном подходе, и о всей своей жизни в целом.

— Ты ведь не серьезен?

Но отступать было некуда.

— Абсолютно серьезен, — он подался вперед в кресле, опустив локти на колени, сцепил пальцы в замок, чтобы не выдать дрожи. — Вы хотите выбраться из этого болота и вернуть мир к прежнему состоянию, или хотите сидеть в нем и дальше?

После короткой паузы Маккинни вздохнул.

— Посмотри вокруг, Дэниел, — он кивнул в сторону окна, будто то не было закрыто. — С миром все в порядке. С миром все куда более в порядке, чем раньше.

— Не с тем, который вижу я. В этом мире одна из моих друзей мертва, второй… — он запнулся, но все же закончил: — второй, возможно, умирает. Вы понимаете, о чем я, правда?

Маккинни нахмурился.

— Друг, который был с тобой?..

Дэниел коротко кивнул. Нельзя было об этом задумываться. Нужно было продолжать.

— Ваши коллеги хотят сделать вид, что выбора нет. Они все обозлены, но в конечном итоге они смирятся, потому что все они — жертвы обстоятельств. Скажут себе, что они не принимали решения, снимут с себя ответственность, и по большому счету будут правы. Не уверен только насчет Гарри: не думаю, что он простит себя, если с Джо что-то случится. А вы? Сможете посмотреть в глаза сестре?

На миг ему показалось, что он переступил черту, но Маккинни не сказал ничего. Лишь сжал и без того побелевшие губы почти в нитку.

— Но выбор есть, правда? Генератор не может не существовать. Если он существует, мы можем до него добраться. Если мы можем до него добраться, мы можем вернуть все к исходной точке.

— К нашей временной линии, — рассеянно поправил Маккинни.

— Пускай так.

Дэниел не мог прочитать, о чем он думает, но пару предположений сделать мог. Маккинни явно был не из тех людей, для которых абстрактное благо перевешивало субъективное, и не из тех, кто мог простить себе ошибку колоссального масштаба. Он не мог не колебаться сейчас. Но ответа все не следовало, и Дэниел, проведя языком по пересохшим губам, рискнул добавить:

— Есть способ это сделать. Это не пустые разговоры. Просто нужна ваша помощь.

— Знаешь задачку про поезд? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Маккинни. Он поднялся на ноги, чтобы подойти к окну, а Дэниел машинально проводил его взглядом, прежде чем переспросить:

— Что?

Развернувшись к нему, Маккинни скрестил руки на груди. Свет из небольшой щели в занавесках золотил его волосы. Лица в полумраке вовсе не было видно.

— Пятеро человек привязаны к рельсам, и на них несется неуправляемый поезд. Единственный способ их спасти — это перевести стрелки на другой путь. Но там тоже находится один человек. Что ты выберешь, Дэниел?

Он стиснул зубы.

— Это не одно и то же.

— Ты абсолютно прав. В нашем случае пятеро выживут, если не переводить стрелок.

— Кто именно? — спросил Дэниел, и секундой позже пожалел об этом, когда перед глазами всплыли лица детей с фотографий Шефа. Он встряхнул головой и сжал обеими руками подлокотники кресла. — Неважно: таких людей тысячи. Наверняка. Кто-то жив здесь, но не там, а кто-то наоборот. На такие задачи не бывает верного ответа, правда?

— Многие поспорили бы, что он существует.

Дэниел закрыл глаза. Это был тупик. Логикой здесь было не взять, давить на мораль было смешно. Все, на что он делал ставку — это личный фактор, а если личность Маккинни он прочел неверно… Покачав головой, он оттолкнулся от кресла, чтобы подняться на ноги.

— Нет никаких поездов и рельсов. Если вы свой выбор сделали, я за вас рад. Я свой тоже сделал.

Справиться можно было и без него. Проникнуть в бизнес-центр наверняка было возможно, главное — делать вид, что ты на своем месте. И не поддаваться мыслям о том, каким безумием все это было.

Одернув на себе куртку, Дэниел коротко кивнул в его сторону, прежде чем направиться к выходу.

Он был уже почти у двери, когда Маккинни шумно выдохнул.

— Постой.

***

— Привет, ковбой, — голос Джо в трубке казался уставшим, но спокойным. — Мы в Лондоне. Я жив, по большей части.

Дэниел прижал телефон к уху, глядя в потолок. Было уже за полночь, но уснуть он не мог — и не только потому, что ждал звонка.

— Хорошо, — сказал он с секундным опозданием. — Я рад.

— Я дома у родителей. Оказывается, они оба за меня переживают. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Конечно, переживают. Они тебя любят.

— Ну. Раньше это сложно было сказать, — Джо помедлил. — Мне пока довольно фигово, но, может быть, это после перелета. На днях еду в клинику. Кто знает, что выяснится. А вдруг.

Соблазн понадеяться на «вдруг» был велик. Вот только это уже ничего не меняло. Машинист уже потерял управление, поезд уже набирал скорость, и можно было только перевести стрелки, либо закрыть глаза руками и не смотреть на крушение. Потому что, с ним или без него, Романов отступать от своего плана не собирался. А теперь с ним заодно был и Маккинни.

— Джо. Есть одна вещь…

Он помедлил, не зная, как лучше об этом сказать. Немного стыдно было, что они не подумали об этом раньше сами — но, с другой стороны, можно было только догадываться, как отреагировал бы Джо.

«При одном условии», сказал Маккинни этим вечером. «Я должен пойти с вами. Не могу позволить себе забыть эту историю».

И в ответ на его недоумевающий взгляд просто пояснил: «В данный момент камера, где находится генератор — это единственное место на всей планете, защищенное полем памяти. Я должен сохранить свои воспоминания хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что РП-1 не найдет новое воплощение в РП-2».

Может быть, упоминать об этом не стоило вовсе. Изменить, в конце концов, нельзя было уже ничего. И это было даже к лучшему — то, что Джо забудет обо всем этом кошмаре.

— Да?

— Если бы всего этого не произошло… Как ты думаешь, мы бы по-прежнему не разговаривали друг с другом?

Каким-то образом молчание в трубке смогло передать удивление.

— Я думаю, за эти две недели кто-то из нас бы не выдержал, — осторожно сказал Джо после паузы. — Может быть, даже я. А почему тебе это пришло в голову?

Действительно: почему из всех вещей, о которых стоило беспокоиться, ему в голову пришло именно это?

— Не знаю, — он зажмурился.

Снова пауза.

— Я был на тебя очень зол, — сказал Джо. — Но теперь, мне кажется, мы лучше друг друга понимаем. Так что, в некотором смысле, я рад, что это произошло.

— Да, — выдавил он. — Я тоже.

Ощущение было такое, будто грудную клетку сдавили в тисках. Но это было не смертельно. Все было к лучшему.

ДЕНЬ ТРИНАДЦАТЫЙ

— Вот планы.

Театральным жестом Маккинни опустил на стол между ними тонкую папку. Романов наградил ее подозрительным взглядом, так что Дэниел потянулся за ней.

Папка была полна листов, расчерченных от руки. Четкие, ровные линии — человеку, изобразившему их, стоило попробовать себя в роли архитектора. Он поднял взгляд на Маккинни.

— Подвал, — лаконично сказал тот, указывая на один из чертежей. — Вот здесь находился генератор. Здесь когда-то была камера наблюдения, но в этот раз она может быть расположена где угодно. Вот здесь… — он перевернул лист к более общему плану. — Дверь, для которой нужен электронный пропуск.

— Да, что с этим?

В ухмылке, которую послал ему Маккинни, блеснули острые зубы. Потянувшись в карман пиджака, он извлек на свет божий небольшой прямоугольник пластика и приподнял двумя пальцами.

— С этим проблем не будет. Я арендовал офис.

— Быстро, — заметил Романов. На его лице по-прежнему читалось недоверие.

Тот передернул плечами и аккуратно спрятал пропуск на место.

— Под этим предлогом я прошел в здание еще неделю назад. А сегодня утром подписал договор. Нехитрое дело.

Судя по тому, как это звучало, подобный вариант развития событий Маккинни прикидывал и раньше — но тем не менее заставил его понервничать вчерашним вечером. Дэниел не мог найти в себе сил почувствовать раздражение. Напротив: нечто вроде гордости заставило его усмехнуться. Все-таки он не ошибся в своих предчувствиях.

— Неплохо, — неохотно признал Романов. — Остается придумать, каким образом спрятать инструменты.

— О, — сказал Маккинни (нет: Дэниел определенно, определенно не ошибся). — Есть у меня одна мысль…

***

Когда Дэниел наконец вернулся в свой номер, был уже вечер. В голове у него по-прежнему вертелись схемы и планы. Вариант, на котором они остановились, казался настолько простым, что сложно было поверить в его потенциальный успех. Но у них было одно большое преимущество: вряд ли кто-либо ожидал именно этого.

На телефоне, оставленном в комнате, пропущенных звонков не было.

***

Этим вечером Кэтрин Уильямс постучалась к нему в двери. Она была последней из начальников, не считая Романова, кто задержался в Нью-Йорке: шейх отбыл за день до того, Шеф — еще раньше.

— Мое такси будет здесь через полчаса, — сказала она как ни в чем не бывало, будто он не пытался сорвать на ней злость всего пару дней назад. — Есть что-нибудь еще, что нам нужно обсудить напоследок?

Глядя прямо ей в глаза, Дэниел покачал головой. Обсуждать было нечего.

— Ну что ж, — Кэтрин изящно пожала плечами. — Тогда приятного окончания отдыха. Не задерживайся здесь слишком надолго: говорят, Нью-Йорк портит молодых людей.

Он изобразил улыбку.

— Да, кстати… — она кивнула вглубь комнаты. — Там что-то под кроватью лежит. Не забудь.

И, пока он машинально оглядывался, закрыла за собой дверь.

Из-под кровати действительно что-то торчало. В первое мгновение он принял было эту вещь за книгу, но книге здесь было неоткуда взяться. Это был блокнот — тот самый, который Джо присвоил еще в начале. Дэниел совсем о нем забыл.

С блокнотом в руках он опустился на край кровати. В голове пронеслась мысль, что чужие записи читать не стоит, но, в конце концов, это был не дневник. Отогнав мысль, он открыл первую попавшуюся страницу.

«День 4», прочитал он. «Головная боль. Растерянность.»

Это все-таки был дневник. Возможно, стоило его отложить, но Дэниел не смог себя заставить это сделать. Переворачивая страницу за страницей, он читал быстрые, бессвязные заметки о том, что происходило в тот день, и что Джо испытывал. Головная боль, растерянность, головокружение. Страх. Головная боль. Провалы в памяти.

Он понятия не имел. Джо ни разу не говорил ему о своих подозрениях.

Подобие дневника обрывалось на десятый день, после фразы «Не встречалось в практике». Дэниел пролистал еще несколько страниц в надежде обнаружить что-нибудь — новые идеи или тайное послание — но все они были пустыми.

ДЕНЬ ЧЕТЫРНАДЦАТЫЙ

От неглубокого, беспокойного сна его пробудил телефонный звонок.

— Алло? — пробормотал Дэниел, отчаянно моргая. За окном было еще темным-темно.

— Черт, я тебя разбудил?

— Немного, — он сел в кровати. Сердце забилось быстрее. — Что-то случилось?

И в какой, интересно, момент он научился по голосу определять, что с Джо не все в порядке?

— Нет, — немедленно сказал тот. — Да. Смотря как посмотреть. Я только что из клиники.

— О?

— Да. Все в силе. Завтра. И…

— И?

— И, кажется, все плохо, — на одном дыхании закончил Джо. — По-моему, они не верят, что операция поможет. Говорят, не стоило затягивать.

Дэниел закрыл глаза ладонью.

— Мы все исправим, — твердо сказал он. — Я все исправлю.

— Это опасно. И глупо. Я должен был бы тебя отговаривать, — Джо то ли рассмеялся, то ли всхлипнул. — Но я не хочу умирать.

— И не придется! — он схватился за покрывало, комкая его в руках. — Я знаю, что все получится. Ты мне доверяешь?

Вопрос был глупый: в таких обстоятельствах речь шла не о доверии. Но Джо ответил мгновенно:

— Да. Но мне все равно страшно.

Повисла пауза.

— Прости, что говорю все это. И что разбудил.

— Нет, я… — даже эти слова выдавить было сложно. — Я правда не знаю, что сказать. Не умею. Скажи мне, что тебе нужно услышать, и я попробую.

Снова молчание.

— Я не знаю. Повтори еще раз, что все исправишь. Мне нравится, когда ты это делаешь.

Дэниел попытался рассмеяться. Далось это нелегко.

— Я все исправлю. Обещаю.

Он действительно в это верил. Иначе было нельзя.

***

— Завтра, — сказал Романов. Его нога в потертом ботинке нервно постукивала по полу.

— …завтра? — переспросил Дэниел.

Романов одарил его раздраженным взглядом.

— А чего ждать?

— Да, — вставил Маккинни, хоть вид у него и был слегка ошеломленный. — Т-так лучше. На выходных здание меньше охраняется.

— Но и дел у охраны будет меньше, — Дэниел перевел взгляд с одного на другого. — Вы точно считаете, что так лучше?

— Испугался? Можешь остаться.

— Еще чего, — пробормотал он. И тут же задумался: интересно, Романов уже понял, что воспоминания сохранятся только у тех, кто доберется до генератора? Возможно, паранойя была заразна, но Дэниел не стал бы ему открывать на это глаза. И надеялся, что и Маккинни от этого удержится.

— Значит, завтра, — безапелляционно постановил Романов. — Ты помнишь, что должен сделать?

Он кивнул. Задача была несложная. По крайней мере, до того момента, как они оказывались в подвале.

— Хорошо. Александр?

— Разумеется.

— Прекрасно, — Романов сложил руки домиком под подбородком. — А сейчас давайте повторим еще раз…

ДЕНЬ ПЯТНАДЦАТЫЙ

Ровно в восемь утра Дэниел вместе с Романовым вышел из фойе отеля. Все свои личные вещи он оставил в номере. Романов нес чемодан, который не стал доверять ему. Такси уже ждало их у входа. Романов занял место рядом с водителем, Дэниел без лишних слов забрался на заднее сидение.

В 8:20 они подобрали Маккинни у его дома. Одетый с иголочки, гладко выбритый и причесанный, тот прямо-таки излучал ауру уверенности. Дэниел на миг пожалел, что отказался от его предложения приобрести и себе костюм. Но, впрочем, с уверенностью это бы ему не особо помогло.

В 8:29 у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. Номер, с которого звонили, принадлежал Марии Бернс. К этому моменту операция должна была уже закончиться.

Дэниел сжимал телефон в руках, пока тот не перестал звонить.

В 8:45 такси остановилось у бизнес-центра, и Маккинни взглянул на него с мрачной улыбкой.

— Приехали.

Выбравшись следом за ним из машины, Дэниел остановился на миг, оглядываясь по сторонам. Несмотря на утро выходного дня, вокруг было довольно много людей. На них никто не обращал внимания.

Он никогда прежде не видел здание американского офиса собственными глазами. Оно казалось высоким и внушительным, как и все строения вокруг. Незыблемым.

Маккинни приподнял руку в приветствии, глядя куда-то сквозь стеклянные двери. Дождался, пока Романов присоединится к ним, и сказал:

— Пойдемте.

Двери автоматически разъехались в стороны, и затем они были внутри.

У входа стоял охранник. Дэниел бросил на него взгляд, потом еще один, пытаясь не разглядывать его слишком откровенно в поисках оружия. На первый взгляд ничего подобного не было видно — на поясе висели только рация и фонарик.

В глубине холла виднелся стол с мониторами, но место за ним пустовало.

— Приветствую, — бодро сказал Маккинни, вытаскивая из кармана пропуск. — Мы теперь обитаем в офисе номер… Какой там номер?

— 517, — отозвался Дэниел — в точности так, как было отрепетировано заранее.

— Точно, — Маккинни лучезарно улыбнулся. — Не против, если мы тут осмотримся? Мои коллеги его еще не видели.

— Пожалуйста.

Вот так просто.

— Отлично! — интересно, улыбка Маккинни действительно была слегка маниакальной, или это ему казалось? — Спасибо, Сэм.

В молчании они направились к лифту. Каждый шаг, казалось, отдавался эхом в стенах. Дэниел готов был поклясться, что чувствует взгляд у себя между лопатками, но охранник их не останавливал. До лифта оставалось шагов десять… Девять…

— А что в чемодане?

Дэниел замер, не решаясь оглянуться. Но Романов спокойно повернулся и приподнял чемодан перед собой.

— Инструменты.

— Это наш архитектор, — сообщил Маккинни, хлопая Романова по плечу. — После этого едем на проект.

Ответ, который они продумали заранее, теперь казался нелепым. Архитектор? Проект? Инструменты? Ничего из этого не вязалось друг с другом, но, когда Дэниел обернулся, то увидел, как охранник кивает.

— Понятно. Проходите.

Лишь когда двери лифта закрылись за ними, он позволил себе выдохнуть. Одновременно с Маккинни.

— Неплохо прошло, да? — сказал тот.

— Не сглазь, — пробормотал Романов.

Вместо того, чтобы подняться на лифте на 15 этаж, где располагался «их» офис, они вышли на втором, и Маккинни поманил их за собой, к двери, за которой располагался лестничный пролет.

— Не думаю, что кто-то сейчас проверяет камеры, но на всякий случай нужно спешить, — проговорил он, прикладывая пропуск к панели безопасности. — Ага!

Сбежав по ступенькам вниз на несколько пролетов, они очутились перед очередной закрытой дверью. Рядом с ней тоже была панель, мигающая красным огоньком. Маккинни быстро провел по ней пропуском. Раздался тоненький писк, но красный цвет на зеленый не сменился.

— Что за?.. — Маккинни непонимающе воззрился на пропуск. Провел им по панели еще раз, и еще. Никаких изменений.

— Ты сказал, что он будет работать! — прошипел Романов, нервно оглядываясь через плечо. Дэниел невольно повторил его жест. На лестнице все было тихо.

— Мне обещали открыть доступ! — выругавшись, Маккинни нервным жестом отбросил галстук за плечо и дернул ручку двери.

— Не поможет, — рассеянно пробормотал Дэниел, оглядываясь вокруг. Дверь была слишком крепкой, чтобы ее выбить. — Только если сломать панель…

— Отойдите, — скомандовал Романов, опуская чемодан на пол. Потянувшись во внутренний карман пиджака, он вытащил наружу пистолет.

Маккинни отшатнулся, едва не наткнувшись на стену. Дэниел сделал куда более медленный шаг назад. Ну конечно же, у него было оружие. Почему-то это не пугало. Все вокруг казалось частью фильма: у Романова было оружие, и теперь он собирался выстрелить в панель. Это было логично. Ожидаемо.

Выстрел отдался оглушительным эхом в закрытом пространстве. Его, должно быть, было слышно и в холле, и дальше. На месте панели красовалось месиво обгоревших проводов. Романов рванул дверь на себя, и та поддалась.

— Бери чемодан, — распорядился он, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Дэниела.

Все еще ощущая звон в ушах, тот послушался.

Подвальное помещение, где они оказались, было просторным и полутемным: лишь одна лампа давала неяркое освещение. У дальней стены горкой стояли какие-то ящики, остальное пространство пустовало. Камер наблюдения не было видно нигде, но это уже не имело значения: их не могли не засечь. Возможно, полиция была уже в пути.

Романов выхватил у него чемодан и опустил на землю, чтобы откинуть крышку. Первым, что он извлек, были несколько масок с респираторами, которые он немедленно бросил им. Следующими были очки наподобие маски сварщика — эти он натянул сам.

— Точное место?

Сглотнув, Маккинни двинулся вперед. Остановился у стены на миг, прежде чем постучать по ней.

— Дверь была здесь.

Молча Романов вытащил из чемодана монтировку. Протянул ее Дэниелу.

— Действуй.

Автоматически опустив маску на шею, Дэниел схватил инструмент. Весил тот фунтов десять, не меньше. «Хорошо, что Свен заставлял меня таскать тяжести в спортзале», подумал он, перехватывая монтировку удобнее, и едва не рассмеялся от неуместной мысли.

— Живей!

Стиснув зубы, Дэниел размахнулся и ударил по стене. Монтировка отскочила, больно отдав в плечо. Второй удар оставил глубокую царапину на стене. Третий — отколол кусочек бетона. Еще раз, и еще…

— Какого?.. — раздался за спиной ошарашенный голос, не принадлежавший ни одному из его компаньонов.

В запале он даже не испытал страха, хотя, наверное, должен был бы. Просто бросил взгляд через плечо, увидел в дверях охранника, с которым они общались на проходной, и занес монтировку для нового удара. Времени пугаться не было.

В первый момент ему показалось было, что этот удар прозвучал неестественно громко, но за спиной кто-то в голос ахнул, и кто-то другой издал нечеловеческий звук, прежде чем на пол свалилось что-то мягкое.

Застыв на месте, Дэниел обернулся еще раз.

У двери, лицом вниз, лежал охранник. Он не двигался. Под головой начинало растекаться темное пятно. Маккинни прижался к дальней стене, глядя круглыми глазами на тело. На глазах у Дэниела Романов, все еще сидящий на корточках рядом с чемоданом, опустил руку, в которой был зажат пистолет — потом перевел взгляд на него и без слов дернул подбородком в сторону стены.

Дэниел автоматически размахнулся монтировкой, но его мысли крутились вокруг одного. Тело на полу. Лужа крови. Холодные серые глаза Романова.

— Ты его убил! — в голосе Маккинни читался страх.

— Оживет, когда вернемся.

Страшно не было — не было вообще никак. Но мыслям это не мешало.

— Эй, мальчик! Достаточно.

Теперь в стене красовалось несколько отчетливых дыр. Едва Дэниел сделал шаг назад, как Романов нетерпеливо оттолкнул его в сторону. Пистолета у него в руках больше не было, но было кое-что другое.

— В коридор, оба, — скомандовал он. — Держитесь подальше и не высовывайтесь.

Дважды просить не пришлось. Дэниел замешкался на миг, прежде чем перешагнуть через тело, затем еще раз, когда попытался закрыть за собой дверь и понял, что оно преграждает путь.

— Черт, — выдохнул он, в тот же момент, как Маккинни воскликнул:

— Господи!

Дэниел все еще сжимал в руке монтировку. Выронив ее на пол в коридоре, он опустился на колени и попытался оттолкнуть ноги охранника подальше от двери. Это оказалось неожиданно сложно. Пальцы скользнули в крови.

— Помоги мне, — сквозь зубы выдавил он, затем еще раз, когда реакции не последовало. — Ну же!

Вдвоем с Маккинни им удалось закрыть дверь. На это все ушло, наверное, не больше десяти секунд, но казались они вечностью.

— О господи, — повторил Маккинни, отбрасывая светлые волосы с лица. Его пальцы оставили на лбу кровавые отпечатки. — Дэниел…

Вытерев руки о штанины, тот подобрал монтировку и выпрямился. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука.

— Твои джинсы, — несвязно сказал Маккинни. — Кровь.

Дэниел машинально взглянул на себя. Маккинни был прав. Сообщать о его собственных волосах, наверное, сейчас не стоило.

— Наверх, — сказал он вместо этого, делая шаг к лестнице. — Так будет безопаснее.

Взбежав на один лестничный пролет, они остановились. Прижавшись к стене, Дэниел на мгновение закрыл глаза. Он все еще ждал, когда страх придет, но его не было. Не было ничего, кроме пульсации адреналина по венам. Эмоции полностью отключились.

— Он убил человека, — прошептал Маккинни, прижимаясь к стене рядом с ним.

— Да, — Дэниел провел языком по губам и почувствовал вкус каменной пыли. — Черт. Надо надеть маску.

Именно в этот момент дверь внизу хлопнула. Романов взбежал по ступенькам.

— Огонь, — коротко сказал он, и одним быстрым движением натянул собственную маску.

Все произошло за считанные секунды. Раз — Дэниел опустился на корточки, закрывая голову руками и зажимая монтировку между колен. Два — сделал глубокий вдох. Три.

Звук был таким, будто ему прямо в мозг засунули комок ваты и разорвали. Стены вокруг содрогнулись, по полу словно прошла волна. Все тело встряхнуло изнутри, будто у огромного динамика на рок-концерте, и Дэниел потерял равновесие. Их с Маккинни прижало к стене и друг к другу. На миг их взгляды встретились, и это было то, что запомнилось Дэниелу ярче всего — его широко открытые, напуганные глаза.

Четыре.

Романов выругался — то ли на русском, то ли просто смысл его слов не доходил до Дэниела. Голос доносился как сквозь пуховое одеяло.

Когда он не без труда вскарабкался на ноги, то увидел, что ступеньки, к счастью, уцелели. Но дверь, отделявшую их от подвала, взрывом почти снесло с петель. За ней все еще клубилась пыль. Романов уже исчез внутри, и он бросился следом, на ходу натягивая маску одной рукой.

Маска была необходима — столько пыли висело в воздухе. Сквозь пыль виднелась небольшая, странно аккуратная дыра в противоположной стене. Внутри безошибочно различались контуры чего-то прямоугольного, поблескивающего металлом.

— Это он, — донесся до него голос Маккинни, и сразу же после этого — отчаянный кашель.

Генератор. Им удалось найти его. Еще немного — и все должно было вернуться на свои места. Еще чуть-чуть…

Романов резко развернулся, выхватив из кармана пистолет.

— Стой где стоишь, — скомандовал он, делая шаг назад — ближе к дыре. — Ни шагу дальше.

Его волосы казались седыми от каменной пыли, и руки были покрыты ей же. Почему-то Дэниел обратил больше внимания на это, чем на дуло пистолета, направленное в его сторону. Романов сделал еще шаг назад. Теперь его спина почти соприкасалась со стеной. Его лицо тоже было измазано разводами серого.

— Иван…

— Не делай из этого драмы. Вы оба выживете, — Романов многозначительно качнул пистолетом в сторону Маккинни. — Даже если я вас пристрелю. Просто забудете.

Они знали о нем слишком много — в этом было все дело. О его прошлом и его способах решения проблем. Конечно же, Романов не собирался давать такое оружие против себя в руки кому-то другому…

— Послушай, — голос Маккинни теперь звучал крепче, уверенней. Так, будто он блефовал. — Невзирая ни на что, мы одна команда. Мы не собираемся тебя сдавать. Да и кому мы бы тебя сдали?

— Прекрати, — раздраженно сказал Романов. — И стой на месте!

Не сводя с них глаз (и оружия), он второй рукой схватился за то, что оставалось от стены, и, держась за нее для равновесия, перешагнул неровную нижнюю кромку дыры.

В следующее мгновение он вскрикнул и согнулся пополам, хватаясь за голову.

Времени думать не было. Дэниел бросился вперед.

Он не ожидал, что магнитные волны ударят его словно настоящая приливная волна, но в первую же секунду ощущения едва не сбили его с ног. Голову словно сдавил железный обруч, перед глазами все поплыло, в ушах раздался вой сирен. Пошатнувшись, он все же выстоял, и, едва Романов начал снова поднимать руку, изо всех сил ударил по ней монтировкой.

Пистолет отлетел в сторону. Романов взвыл от боли, но за шумом в ушах звук едва отпечатался.

Он бросил взгляд через плечо. Маккинни тоже перешагнул через порог, но тут же упал на колени, скорчившись от боли. Дэниел сам удерживался на ногах одним усилием воли. Каждое движение давалось с трудом, как бег сквозь воду, но он сумел сделать шаг к металлической коробке, невинно стоявшей посреди помещения.

Первый удар пришелся вскользь, второй оставил на поверхности небольшую вмятину, третий — трещину, которая не пошла дальше. Звон в ушах нарастал, в глазах темнело, и сердце начинало бешено колотиться в груди. Выносить это дольше было невозможно. Пальцы начинали терять хватку…

Кто-то схватил его за ворот и резко рванул назад. Потерянное равновесие было уже невозможно восстановить — он упал, с трудом удержавшись в сидячем положении. Бетонная крошка на полу обожгла ладони. Встать уже не было сил.

Возвышаясь над ним, Романов левой рукой занес над головой обломок арматуры.

Время словно замерло. Дэниел сжался в ожидании удара, но вместо этого увидел, как Романов потерял равновесие, едва не упал на генератор, попытался выпрямиться. Съехал на пол.

Маккинни сжимал пистолет обеими руками. Чудом было, что он куда-то попал — так они тряслись. Маска болталась на шее, и его лицо было искажено гримасой боли.

— Генератор! — от одного усилия, ушедшего на это слово, голова загудела. Он был на пороге того, чтобы потерять сознание. — Стреляй в генератор!

Каким-то образом Маккинни его услышал. Сделав несколько нетвердых шагов ближе, он прицелился в центр металлической коробки. В голове пронеслось слово «рикошет», и Дэниел поспешно оттолкнулся локтями, чтобы отползти подальше.

Его взгляд упал на дыру в стене, и несколько вещей случились почти одновременно.

По ту сторону дыры на лестнице возникли два человека в форме полицейских. Они приближались — еще секунда-другая, и должны были поравняться с отверстием в стене.

Маккинни выстрелил. Пуля отскочила.

Женщина-полицейский с оружием в руках перепрыгнула сквозь дыру.

Еще один выстрел. Грохот отдался эхом от стен. Полицейская сложилась пополам — нет, она закрывала голову руками, стреляли не в нее — Маккинни снова взводил курок — на блестящей поверхности машины красовалась вмятина — прозвучал еще один хлопок — мир взорвался шумом и ослепительным светом…

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Author's Note:**

> Всего четыре года, и первый сезон завершен! 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто все это время выслушивал мое нытье, проявлял интерес к сюжету и персонажам, приходил играть в моей песочнице, помогал взглянуть на вещи с новой стороны, приносил мне печеньки и просто ставил лайки. И отдельное спасибо маме, которая неизменно была моим первым читателем. 
> 
> Получилось в итоге совсем не то, что было задумано изначально, но этого и следует ожидать, когда между изначальным замыслом и его реализацией проходит больше пяти лет. Главное, что получилось. А насколько хорошо - уже другой вопрос.
> 
> Дальше будет быстрее и легче (а дальше точно будет). \о/


End file.
